Os medalhões de Zeta
by Nina Neviani
Summary: UA O amor de uma princesa e de um guerreiro poderia até ser possível se eles não fossem de reinos inimigos. Porém, quando o passado se revelar, este amor não apenas será possível como também predestinado. Siegfried x Hilda
1. Arkor vs Mizar

**Disclaimer:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e todos os personagens relacionados pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

Não tenho nenhum lucro com as minhas fics.

------

**OS MEDALHÕES DE ZETA **

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo I – Arkor vs Mizar**

Escondido entre verdes e grandes árvores, um homem alto, loiro, e ainda jovem, observava uma mulher, também muito jovem, descansar perto de um lago.

Ela não sabia, mas quase todos os dias ele vinha observá-la.

Siegfried olhou para ela pela última vez naquele dia, não podia demorar mais, já estava por mais de uma semana fora de seu reino. Virou-se para ir embora, quando o sol refletiu no medalhão que carregava no peito. Medalhão que na verdade pertencia a ela. Pertencia a Hilda Polaris, a princesa do Reino de Mizar.

Caminhou lentamente para não emitir um ruído que pudesse denunciar sua presença. Montou em seu fiel cavalo e silenciosamente partiu para o Reino de Arkor.

Estava cansado, como sempre ficava na volta das viagens. Contudo, a bela visão da princesa havia melhorado seu estado de espírito. Balançou a cabeça buscando tirar do seu pensamento a imagem da filha mais velha do rei César Polaris.

Achava-se um tolo. Ele Siegfried Dubhe, do Reino de Arkor, e Hilda Polaris, princesa do Reino de Mizar, jamais teriam um futuro juntos. Jamais. Balançou a cabeça novamente. _Como se ela fosse querer algo com ele!_

Quilômetros a frente, já podia avistar as construções antigas, e em sua maioria simples. Simples, como quase tudo em Arkor. Era bom voltar para casa, mesmo o Reino de Arkor não sendo exatamente o seu lar. Contudo, lá estava o que restava de sua família. O seu primo, Alberich Megrez, e o seu tio, Isaac Megrez, o rei de Arkor.

Admirava muito o seu tio. _Afinal quem teria o bom coração para criar o filho da irmã rebelde, como se fosse seu próprio filho? _Agora com o primo, a relação de Siegfried não era das mais amistosas. Os primos que tinham praticamente a mesma idade – Alberich era apenas um ano mais velho que Siegfried – desde pequenos se desentendiam por qualquer coisa. A inveja que o primo mais velho sentia do mais novo era um dos mais constantes motivos. No início as brigas eram sempre esquecidas, mas com a chegada da adolescência a situação foi piorando. Tendo seu ápice no dia em que Alberich tentara se apropriar daquele medalhão que, no momento, estava em posse de Siegfried. Agora que já havia chegado a idade adulta para um homem no reino de Arkor, vinte e um anos, tentava entender seu primo antes de julgá-lo. Era uma tarefa difícil, e que nem sempre conseguia realizar. Especialmente sabendo que o primo o odiava. Não podia dizer que era um sentimento recíproco, porque não costumava manter sentimentos ruins por pouca coisa. E seu primo até agora, tirando alguns insultos mais baixos, nunca havia feito nada de mais sério.

O guerreiro notou uma movimentação estranha no reino. Parou uma senhora que estava andando com um ar triste, como se tivesse recebido uma terrível notícia.

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

A mulher não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça e voltou a chorar.

Prestou atenção nas demais pessoas que estavam por perto. Todas pareciam estar profundamente tristes. Siegfried teve um mau pressentimento. Só uma pessoa tinha o poder de abalar toda a população do reino.

Isaac Megrez.

O rei era admirado por todos no seu reino. Sua justiça e a sua determinação em busca de melhores condições para a população sem, no entanto, se envolver em guerras desnecessárias, eram exemplo de como administrar bem um reino. Não que Megrez não valorizasse o espírito e a tradição guerreira dos arkorianos, pelo contrário, ele próprio era um grande guerreiro.

O cavalo de Siegfried agora estava cavalgando o mais rápido que podia, como se tivesse entendido que o seu dono precisava chegar logo à casa da família real de Arkor. E não demorou muito para que o percurso fosse vencido. Lá, Siegfried desceu rapidamente do seu cavalo e cruzou o portão da casa. Siegfried, por também pertencer a família real, tinha total acesso a principal casa do reino de Arkor.

Nunca a distância até os aposentos do tio lhe parecera tão longa. Chegando no quarto principal da casa, o que viu o deixou atordoado.

Seu tio estava pálido e inerte na cama.

O sempre forte e ativo guerreiro Isaac estava morto. Os principais guerreiros do reino estavam ao redor da cama onde estava o corpo do rei, em sinal de respeito para com o monarca.

Siegfried, quando saiu de seu estado de choque, perguntou:

– Quem fez isso com ele?

– Ele simplesmente morreu. Ontem, de uma hora para outra – contou um guerreiro em um tom de voz baixo, como se ao invés de morto o rei estivesse apenas dormindo e pudesse acordar ao menor ruído.

– Um homem saudável com menos de cinqüenta anos não _morre de uma hora para outra_! – vociferou, Siegfried.

Os homens permaneceram imóveis, lamentando silenciosamente a morte do líder. Siegfried deixou o quarto, já imaginava quem poderia ser cruel o bastante para fazer aquilo. Não só não conseguia imaginar um "porquê".

Nesse momento uma criada passou por Siegfried, que perguntou:

– Onde está Alberich?

Ela, como todos os habitantes de Arkor estava arrasada, e respondeu com voz chorosa:

– Não sei, senhor Siegfried – dizendo isso, seguiu seu caminho, não sem antes fazer uma mesura a Siegfried.

------

Hilda espreguiçou-se e decidiu que já era hora de voltar para o castelo. Sempre depois de almoçar ela saía para descansar na parte mais escondida dos jardins do palácio, e não demorava mais do que uma hora.

Montou em sua égua, presente que ganhara do pai três anos antes, quando completara quinze anos e, sem pressa, rumou para o palácio. Pouco tempo depois, escutou um barulho muito semelhante a um choro. Parou sua égua e, a pé, caminhou rapidamente até o local de onde vinha o choro, agora bem definido, e também uma voz masculina.

Instantes depois, quando chegou no local, Hilda perguntou:

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

O homem, que pertencia a Guarda Real de Mizar, largou a garota que não tinha mais do que treze anos e que já estava com parte da blusa rasgada.

O guarda, ao recuperar a voz, disse:

– Ela é do Reino de Arkor – explicou praticamente cuspindo as últimas palavras, como se apenas referir-se ao reino rival já o tornava inferior. – E estava nos limites do nosso reino.

– Isso não justifica a sua péssima conduta – disse em um tom de voz firme que fez o homem baixar a cabeça e dizer, parecendo estar arrependido.

– Perdoe-me, princesa.

– Não é a mim que você tem que pedir perdão.

Ele espantou-se com a intenção da princesa.

– Mas é uma arkoriana!

– Talvez seu orgulho de ser mizariano valha mais do que seu posto na Guarda Real.

Ele olhou-a abismado. Obviamente, não imaginara que a princesa cogitava expulsá-lo da Guarda Real por aquele ato. Contudo, sabia que ela, como filha do rei, tinha poder para fazê-lo. E sabia também que os que eram expulsos da Guarda Real de Mizar também eram expulsos, juntamente com suas famílias, do Reino de Mizar. Por esse motivo, ele virou-se para a garota, que até agora observava o diálogo entre o guarda e a princesa sem emitir um ruído sequer.

– Perdoe-me.

A garota apenas meneou a cabeça, ainda assustada demais para articular as palavras. Foi Hilda quem falou.

– E que essa sua atitude não se repita. Pois, caso ocorra, você não será digno de pertencer ao Reino de Mizar.

Ele fez uma reverência à princesa e saiu sem lançar outro olhar para a menina. Hilda suspirou quando o guarda saiu do seu campo de visão. Não estava acostumada a ser firme, mas naquela ocasião ficara tão revoltada que a sua natureza meiga e gentil desapareceu por completo de seus gestos e de sua voz sem que ela tivesse dado conta. Lembrou-se da menina arkoriana que ainda permanecia ali, encostada no tronco da árvore, como se precisasse de apoio para conseguir se manter em pé.

– Está tudo bem com você? – Era uma pergunta estúpida, levando em conta pelo que a menina tinha acabado de passar, mas fora a única coisa que lhe ocorrera perguntar.

– Sim – a menina respondeu, mas no mesmo instante seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas.

Hilda, sem saber o que fazer, abraçou-a levemente.

– Ele já foi embora, e não vai fazer novamente – pensou melhor e explicou. – Mesmo assim, seria bom também que você não saísse dos limites do seu reino.

– Eu sei, me desculpe. Eu estava andando e perdi a noção do quanto tinha andado.

– Tudo bem. E não precisa se desculpar, porque se alguém tem que pedir desculpa, sou eu, pela péssima conduta daquele membro da minha Guarda Real.

A menina afastou-se do abraço e perguntou, meio receosa:

– É verdade que você é a princesa daqui?

– Sim, sou uma princesa do Reino de Mizar. A outra é a minha irmã mais nova, Freya.

– Nossa! – a menina levantou a cabeça para demonstrar o seu espanto e olhando o céu notou algo importante – Está tarde!

– Você quer ajuda para voltar para o seu reino? – Hilda ofereceu-se.

A menina pareceu aliviada quando escutou o oferecimento da princesa, e aceitou-o prontamente. Ambas montaram no cavalo de Hilda e quase meia hora depois chegaram a fronteira dos dois reinos.

– Chegamos – declarou a princesa.

– Obrigada.

– Era a minha obrigação.

A menina estava caminhando e quase atravessando a fronteira, quando virou-se e perguntou:

– É verdade que Arkor e Mizar eram irmãos?

Hilda pensou um pouco antes de responder. Já estava atrasada para voltar para o palácio, e a viagem de volta duraria no mínimo uma hora. Porém, não era certo que aquela menina ficasse sem saber o porquê da rivalidade entre os dois reinos, já que na opinião de Hilda, quanto mais pessoas soubessem da verdade, maiores seriam as chances de paz entre os dois reinos.

– Você quer saber como houve a divisão do Reino de Zeta em Reino de Mizar e Reino de Arkor?

– Sim, eu gostaria.

Sentaram-se perto da onde tinham colocado a égua de Hilda, e a princesa começou a contar:

– Há alguns séculos, havia um reino muito próspero chamado Reino de Zeta. O rei desse reino tinha que escolher um de seus dois filhos para ser o sucessor. Normalmente, o filho mais velho é o sucessor, mas os filhos do rei eram gêmeos, o que anulava essa regra. Que fique claro que o rei amava igualmente os seus dois filhos, que eram muito parecidos na aparência e completamente diferentes na maneira de ser. Shido de Mizar, que nascera primeiro, era tímido, introspectivo, um pouco frio, mas muito responsável. E era mais admirado pelo povo mais abastado do reino de Zeta. Já Bado de Arkor gostava de festas, era de certa forma irresponsável, mas ao mesmo tempo carismático. Era querido pelo povo menos abastado, já que ele comparecia a todas as festas do Reino de Zeta. Aconteceu que o rei morreu e não havia decido qual deles seria o seu sucessor. Houve, então, um duelo para a definição do próximo rei. O mais velho, Shido de Mizar, foi quem venceu o duelo. Ele poupou a vida do irmão, Bado de Arkor, que buscou apoio dos amigos mais pobres, e junto deles, fundou um novo reino. Porém, com a péssima administração, esse novo reino, Arkor, nunca prosperou como poderia, ao contrário, o antigo Reino de Zeta, que agora se chamava reino de Mizar, prosperava cada dia mais. E a rivalidade desses dois reinos, como nós sabemos, continua até hoje. – ao final do relato, a menina estava impressionada com a história que tinha acabado de conhecer, e Hilda acrescentou – E foi bem aqui, onde nós estamos, que aconteceu o duelo entre Mizar e Arkor, por isso, essa é a fronteira entre os dois reinos.

Depois do relato, ambas ficaram em silêncio. Foi a menina arkoriana agradeceu e explicou.

– Eu tenho que ir – declarou, para logo em seguida perguntar – Você vai contar para alguém o que aconteceu?

– Provavelmente para o meu pai, o rei César. Ele precisa saber como se comportam algum de seus guardas – a garota assentiu. – E você? Vai contar para alguém?

– Não! Se minha mãe souber que eu pisei em Mizar, eu nem sei o que ela seria capaz de fazer!

– E como você vai explicar os rasgos na sua roupa?

– Eu direi que engatei-me em algum galho e a blusa rasgou-se. Se bem que todos em Arkor estão tão abalados com a morte do Rei Isaac que é capaz da minha mãe nem notar.

– O rei do seu reino morreu?

A menina confirmou. Despediram-se e cada uma seguiu para o seu lar.

------

A floresta estava silenciosa, exceto por ruídos estranhos e já comuns de se ouvir no local. Esse era um dos motivos que levavam as pessoas a chamarem aquela floresta de _Floresta dos Espíritos_. A única pessoa que se sentia bem naquele lugar era Alberich. O futuro rei praticamente era parte da floresta. Siegfried mesmo não acreditando em fatos sobrenaturais, admitia que a ligação que seu primo tinha com a floresta era, no mínimo, estranha.

Em um dia que chovia muito, quando ainda eram crianças, os primos se perderam na floresta. Já era quase noite e eles ainda não tinham encontrado o caminho para Arkor. Quando estavam quase desistindo de tentar sair da floresta, Alberich parou e pediu para a Floresta que lhe mostrasse o caminho para casa. Poucos instantes depois, uma árvore se partiu. Aparentemente, era aquele o sinal que Alberich queria, pois disse que era aquela direção que deviam tomar. Seguiram naquela direção e conseguiram chegar em casa. Nenhum dos dois comentou nada sobre o ocorrido, mas aquele estranho acontecimento sempre deixou Siegfried intrigado.

Siegfried adentrou na floresta e logo encontrou quem queria: Alberich, seu primo. O assassino de Isaac Megrez. Quando Siegfried deu por si, já segurava o primo pela gola da camiseta. Porém, ao olhá-lo nos olhos notou que eles não tinham o brilho maléfico que lhes era quase constante. Alberich parecia triste e arrependido. Largou-o jogando no chão e falou:

– A minha vontade é de matar você!

Alberich soltou uma risada debochada, que Siegfried já escutara muitas vezes antes.

– Mas você não pode fazer isso. Por que eu sou o rei de Arkor. – disse orgulhoso enquanto levantava-se do chão como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Você não se importou e matou o rei de Arkor, sendo ele o seu pai.

Alberich havia perdido um pouco o tom de escárnio, quando declarou:

– Tem coisas que tem que acontecer, Siegfried.

– Então, você admite! Foi você! Você e essa sua maldita Floresta!

– Fui. Ou melhor, fomos. Eu pedi e ela me deu. Veja aquela planta – apontou para uma planta rasteira com folhas quase redondas. – Parece inofensiva, não? Mas não... ela não é nem um pouco inofensiva. Ela mata rapidamente, sem dor, é verdade, mas ainda assim mata.

A cada palavra proferida por Alberich, Siegfried ficava mais revoltado. E perguntou:

– Como você pode ter certeza de que ela mata sem causar dor?

– Eu simplesmente tenho! – Falou em um tom exaltado, reflexo de como ele mesmo estava. Parecia querer convencer a si mesmo do que falava.

– Por quê, Alberich?

– Não se faça de cínico. Até porque cinismo não combina com você. Não se esqueça que é o grande herói Siegfried.

– Diga logo o porquê antes que eu perca o que me resta de paciência.

– Foi por sua culpa! O tolo do meu pai iria declarar que você seria o próximo rei de Arkor.

– O quê?

– É verdade. Eu o ouvi falar com o conselheiro.

– E só por isso você matou o seu pai?

– Claro. E faria pior se fosse preciso. Ou você acha que eu deixaria que o meu reino fosse governado por um mestiço? Nunca! – Alberich ofegava devido ao ódio que sentia.

E Siegfried estava abismado com o que ouvira. Resolveu ser sincero com o primo:

– E quem disse que eu aceitaria?

Alberich ficou pálido, nunca tinha pensado naquela hipótese. Contudo se negava a acreditar que tinha matado seu pai para evitar algo que na verdade jamais ocorreria.

– Você diz isso agora, que eu sou o rei. Mas se fosse o meu pai dizendo, você aceitaria prontamente, como sempre aceitou tudo o que ele disse.

– Não. Eu não aceitaria ser o rei de Arkor tendo sangue mizariano correndo em minhas veias. Não preciso dizer mais, você já se deu conta que cometeu o maior erro da sua vida. Não posso trazer meu tio de volta à vida. Mas preste muita atenção: Este foi o último crime que você comentou e ficou impune. Se você sonhar em sair da linha mais uma vez, eu vou fazê-lo pagar!

E saiu da floresta sem dizer mais uma palavra.

------

Os guardas que cuidavam do castelo de Mizar ficaram aliviados quando viram a princesa Hilda chegar ao castelo. Ela estava duas horas atrasada do horário que costumava chegar. Um guarda dirigiu-se a princesa.

– Estávamos começando a ficar preocupados com a senhorita, princesa Hilda.

A princesa olhou os guardas a sua frente. "_Será que eles agem como aquele outro guarda?_" Sem nada dizer, ela continuou seu caminho. Dirigiu-se para a biblioteca, sabia que seu pai estava lá.

A biblioteca do palácio de Mizar era enorme, e como quase tudo no palácio, ostentava a riqueza do reino. Nas paredes que não estavam ocupadas por livros, estavam belas obras de arte. Ao ouvir sua filha mais velha entrar, o rei César ergueu a cabeça dos papéis que analisava. Ele era um homem alto e forte, e também muito parecido com Hilda. Levantou-se da poltrona e abraçou a filha.

– Você demorou para voltar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Hilda fez que "sim" com a cabeça, e o rei continuou.

– Então, por que você não senta e nós conversamos?

– O senhor não está ocupado? – disse referindo-se aos documentos que o rei analisava antes de ela chegar.

– Eu algum dia estive ocupado demais para que não pudesse atender os meus dois preciosos tesouros? – perguntou com um sorriso parcialmente escondido pela espessa barba.

A princesa também sorriu. Era verdade. Mesmo seu pai sendo o governante de um reino como o de Mizar, ele nunca tinha deixado de dar atenção a suas duas filhas, nem mesmo quando a rainha Ana ainda era viva.

– Então, Hilda. O que aconteceu?

Ela respirou fundo e relatou para o pai o ocorrido naquela tarde. O rei César, assim como a filha, não havia gostado nada da conduta do membro da sua Guarda Real.

– E a menina?

– Estava assustada, obviamente. Mas quando nós chegamos na fronteira, ela já estava mais calma. Ela me perguntou o porquê da rivalidade entre Mizar e Arkor. Eu expliquei a história de Shido de Mizar e Bado de Arkor. E nos despedimos.

– Acho que ainda não disse o quanto eu me orgulho da filha justa e inteligente que eu tenho.

Hilda sorriu. E o rei continuou a falar, novamente sério.

– É um caso sério, e infelizmente, não podemos fazer muita coisa. Até porque não duvido de que se a situação fosse contrária, uma criança mizariana perdida em Arkor, eles não fizessem o mesmo que esse guarda tentou fazer.

– Papai, às vezes, eu me pergunto se essa situação nunca vai mudar. Tenho medo de nunca ver algo que não seja ódio entre mizarianos e arkorianos.

– Eu também. Mas acho que somente ocorrerá uma mudança por meio de uma guerra entre os dois reinos.

Hilda olhou-o assustada. Era do conhecimento de todos que os arkorianos tinham a fama de ser ótimos guerreiros.

– Mas os arkorianos são ótimos guerreiros por natureza. E ainda nessa geração eles têm Siegfried Duhbe. Não dizem que ele é o mais forte guerreiro que essa região já viu em séculos?

– Sim, é o que dizem. E eu acredito que seja verdade. E o que eu disse é que por meio de uma guerra, _provavelmente_, haverá uma mudança. Não que reinará a paz, ou que Mizar continuará sendo o poderoso reino que é. – Ao ver a expressão alarmada no rosto da filha, tranqüilizou-a – Só que você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Desde a divisão do Reino de Zeta até hoje nunca houve nenhum confronto entre Mizar e Arkor. Não vejo porque ocorreria justo agora.

A princesa lembrou-se de algo.

– Papai, o senhor soube da morte de Isaac Megrez, o rei de Arkor?

– Sim, soube. E pelo meu entender foi uma morte estranha. Dizem que foi morte natural, mas Megrez tinha apenas poucos anos a mais do que eu.

– E quem assumirá o trono?

– O único filho dele: Alberich Megrez.

– O senhor sabe alguma coisa sobre esse Alberich?

– Sei muito pouco. E o que sei não são boas coisas. Mas como já disse, você, e Freya também, ainda não tem idade para se preocupar com esses assuntos. De qualquer forma, conversarei com Hagen sobre a conduta do guarda.

Hilda concordou. Deu a volta na mesa e beijou seu pai na testa.

– Agora vou, não quero atrapalhá-lo mais.

_**Continua... **_

------

_**N/A:** Então? Gostaram? Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, alguns segredos ainda vão ser revelados. E o título se explicará no decorrer da fic. Aliás, eu nunca sofri tanto pra escolher o título de uma fic quanto sofri para escolher esse._

_Gostaria de receber reviews, até porque eles me empolgam a escrever os próximos capítulos mais rápido. ;)_

Ah, os personagens _Isaac Megrez_, _César Polaris_, _Ana Polaris_, _Lorina_, _Ian Dubhe_ e _Sarah Megrez_ me pertencem.

_Próximo capítulo: **Alberich, o rei de Arkor.**_

_Abraço!_

**Nina Neviani**


	2. Alberich, o rei de Arkor

**OS MEDALHÕES DE ZETA**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo II – Alberich, o rei de Arkor**

Depois de deixar seu pai sozinho para resolver os assuntos do reino, Hilda encaminhou-se para o seu quarto. Enquanto cruzava os longos e bem decorados corredores do castelo, a princesa ainda pensava na conversa que tivera com seu pai. E não podia deixar de imaginar. "_E se ocorresse uma guerra entre os dois reinos?"_ Era uma perspectiva horrível, mas não era impossível de ocorrer. Ainda mais com a mudança de rei.

Mesmo nunca tendo ocorrido um desentendimento mais sério, nenhum dos dois reinos deixava de estar sempre preparado para uma possível guerra. Tanto que Hilda teve ensinamentos de táticas de guerra desde os doze anos. Ela, segundo os padrões mizarianos, por ser mulher jamais iria para o campo de batalha, mas como filha mais velha do rei – este sim estaria na frente de batalha -, ela tivera que aprender a comandar o exército do reino de dentro da segurança de seu palácio.

Em se tratando de luta propriamente dita, Hilda não sabia muita coisa. Sempre preferira os livros às aulas de esgrima e arco e flecha, modalidades que eram consideradas "defesa pessoal". Hilda sabia apenas o básico de luta, em compensação era uma ótima amazona.

Entrou no seu quarto e logo percebeu que não estava sozinha no amplo cômodo: sua irmã Freya também estava lá. E virou-se para Hilda como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo ilegal.

– Nossa, Hilda! Que bom que você chegou, eu estava preocupada com a sua demora. Estava aqui vendo se via você chegar, mas você não veio por esse caminho.

– Mas é claro que eu não viria por esse caminho – falou calmamente. – Já que os jardins, que é onde eu vou passar todas as tardes, ficam ao sul do palácio e o meu quarto, onde nós estamos, fica na ala leste do palácio – vendo a irmã corar, acrescentou. – No pátio da ala leste é onde fica a maior parte dos guardas-reais – agora Hilda caminhava para onde a irmã estava. – Aliás, é aqui que normalmente fica o chefe da Guarda real, o Hagen.

A princesa mais velha afastou a luxuosa cortina e apontou para um belo guarda loiro e disse:

– Olhe, ele está bem ali.

– Hilda! – Freya a repreendeu, completamente corada, baixou o dedo da irmã e fechou a cortina.

Hilda sentou-se na cama e começou a rir. Freya sentou-se ao lado dela, porém não ria, ao contrário, parecia estar braba e magoada, o que era muito raro de acontecer.

As duas irmãs não se pareciam muito. Enquanto Hilda era muito parecida com o rei César, Freya tinha os traços, os cabelos e os olhos da rainha Ana, que era loira e tinha olhos verdes.

Hilda tocou levemente o braço daquela que era a pessoa mais importante da sua vida e perguntou:

– Você gosta dele, não é?

Freya levantou-se muito rápido e novamente corada, explicou:

– Claro. Como você deveria gostar também! Esqueceu que ele salvou a vida do nosso pai?

Não, ela não esquecia. Três anos antes, quando Hagen tinha apenas dezessete anos, o jovem membro da Guarda Real fazia parte de um pequeno grupo que escoltava o rei de Mizar até um vilarejo próximo. No caminho de volta, a comitiva foi assaltada e um dos ladrões, que depois foi se saber que era um arkoriano renegado, atirou uma flecha envenenada na direção do rei. A flecha provavelmente teria matado o rei César se Hagen não tivesse usado seu próprio corpo como escudo. O jovem Hagen ficou muito ferido, e alguns dias depois quando já estava consciente, acordou, já em seu reino, e, quando já estava totalmente recuperado, foi nomeado pelo rei como Chefe da Guarda Real. Por quinze anos o rei não encontrava um soldado que estivesse a altura do cargo.

Nos três anos que já estava a frente da Guarda Real, Hagen estava desempenhando um trabalho exemplar. Sempre muito justo e dedicado, fez com que o exército se encontrasse mais organizado e unido do que nunca.

– É claro que eu não me esqueci. Aliás, sou muito grata a ele. Contudo, não acho que esse seja um motivo para me apaixonar por ele. – Hilda declarou calmamente.

– Mas eu também não estou apaixonada por ele.

– Não?

A princesa mais nova desistiu de mentir para a irmã. Sentou-se na cama ao lado dela e deixou-se ser abraçada.

– Faz tempo que você gosta dele?

– Não sei exatamente. Desde que ele salvou o papai, eu o achei... interessante. Mas era só um deslumbramento. Também naquela ocasião, eu só tinha 14 anos. Mas de uns meses pra cá, eu venho pensando bastante nele. Na sua dedicação, e tudo que ele vem fazendo por Mizar...

Freya saiu do abraço e novamente levantou-se da cama.

– Mas é uma bobagem minha – soltou um suspiro desanimado. ­– Ele nunca vai olhar para mim.

Hilda franziu a testa ao ouvir o que Freya disse, a princesa mais jovem continuou:

– É verdade. Olhe para ele – e apontou para onde ele estava. – Ele é bonito, inteligente, respeitado... Jamais vai olhar para mim.

– Certo. Agora olhe para _você_. – Hilda também estava em pé e segurava delicadamente o rosto da irmã. – Você é linda, inteligente, meiga, querida por todos do reino, uma verdadeira princesa – um sorriso tímido surgiu nos lábios de Freya, e Hilda continuou – Ele seria cego ou bobo para não "te enxergar". E, levando em conta como ele te olha, ele não me parece ser nenhuma das duas coisas.

Freya teve uma pontinha de esperança, mas logo voltou a não acreditar na possibilidade de um futuro juntos para ela e o soldado. Balançou a cabeça e disse:

– Você só está falando isso para me agradar.

– Eu alguma vez já menti para você?

– Não...

– Então. Só que eu acho que é melhor dar tempo ao tempo. Você ainda é muito jovem...

– Hilda! Você só é um ano mais velha do que eu!

– Só que eu não estou apaixonada.

– Não?

– Não. – A voz de Hilda, assim como ela, estava calma e sem nenhum sinal de hesitação.

– Você nunca se apaixonou?

– Não. – pensou melhor e disse – Bom, quando eu era pequena eu conheci um menino. Eu só o vi uma vez, e nem fiquei apaixonada, pois só tinha sete anos. Só foi, como você mesma disse, um deslumbramento.

Freya estava surpresa.

– Eu nunca soube disso! Ele era daqui?

– Não foi nada importante – pela primeira vez mentia para a irmã, resolveu voltar a ser sincera. – E não, ele não era de Mizar.

Foram interrompidas por uma criada que bateu na porta, abriu-a e disse:

– Princesa Hilda – fez uma mesura. – Princesa Freya – fez outra mesura. – Vim avisá-las que o jantar será servido em uma hora.

Pediu licença e deixou o quarto.

As irmãs se separaram para se arrumar para o jantar.

* * *

_Uma semana depois..._

O sol estava se pondo lentamente. E lentamente também ia diminuindo a tristeza do povo arkoriano por causa da morte de Isaac Megrez.

Siegfried estava sentado no gramado da casa que havia sido dos seus pais. Parecia que todos os que ele amava o deixavam. Seus pais morreram quando ele tinha três anos. No dia anterior seu tio fora enterrado. Siegfried apoiou a cabeça no tronco de uma árvore. Sentia-se perdido. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que seu tio, o seu único ponto de apoio, não estava mais vivo. E por causa de Alberich. Não sabia que era maior: a tristeza por causa da morte do tio ou o ódio que estava sentindo pelo primo assassino.

Todos os arkorianos estaviveram presentes no enterro do seu rei. O caixão foi levado por Siegfried e Alberich, que não trocaram um palavra sequer. Contudo, ninguém percebeu o clima pesado entre os primos.

Siegfried sentia as costas doerem, desde que aquele mesmo sol estava nascendo ele estava sentado ali. Quisera pensar sobre sua vida, e ali parecera o lugar ideal. No entanto, várias horas já haviam se passado e ele continuava na mesma indecisão. A vontade que tinha era de sumir de Arkor. Queria ir para um lugar bem longínquo, onde ninguém o conhecesse. Mas não podia. Tinha compromissos em Arkor, e também não podia dar as costas para o reino que o acolhera.

Levantou-se e decidiu que ficaria em Arkor até quando o reino precisasse dele, ou até quando agüentasse conviver com Alberich.

O sol já havia desaparecido por completo quando chegou em Arkor. Na grande área descampada na frente da casa da família real, mesas estavam postas, um grande fogueira estava começando a ser acesa e alguns músicos começavam a tocar. Só então o guerreiro lembrou que dia era aquele: o sétimo dia da morte do antigo rei. O dia da coroação do novo rei. Se tivesse lembrado antes esperaria mais um dia para voltar para Arkor.

Pensou em ir embora quando viu uma bela garota, de olhos claros e cabelos ruivos que quase chegavam na cintura, caminhar em sua direção. Lorina. A mulher com quem se casaria.

– Siegfried! Estava preocupada com sua demora. Vá se aprontar, a festa logo começará. Deixe que eu cuido do seu cavalo, você já está atrasado

Ele concordou e entrou em casa. Agora não pensava mais na morte do tio, ou em como não tinha muita sorte em sua vida. Pensava no sentia por Lorina. Ou melhor, no que _deveria sentir_ por Lorina e _não sentia_. Quase todos os homens do reino dariam tudo para ser o futuro marido dela. Mas ele que seria o felizardo não via o destino com muita empolgação.

Ela era bela, uma ótima guerreira, carinhosa... Enfim, não tinha, aparentemente, nenhum defeito.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que a conhecera. Ele estava com dezesseis anos e já era considerado o melhor guerreiro do reino. Por causa disso, muitos garotos sempre o desafiavam para qualquer tipo de competição. Cada um acalentava o sonho de vencê-lo, e assim poder dizer que derrotara Siegfried Dubhe.

E era justamente isso que ocorria naquele dia: uma competição de arco e flecha. E como era de se esperar, nenhum outro garoto era melhor do que Siegfried. Então, uma garota magra e de cabelos vermelhos o desafiara. Muitos garotos riram da ousadia dela. Siegfried, no entanto, olhava-a intrigado e resolveu entregar o arco para aquela menina que escutava as provocações com o queixo erguido e com um brilho de determinação no olhar. Ela silenciou os presentes com um lançamento perfeito. Exatamente no alvo. Como somente Siegfried fizera até então. Ela devolveu o arco para ele, o desafiando a fazer um lançamento tão perfeito como aquele. E foi o que Siegfried fez. E ficaram naquela disputa por mais dois lançamentos de cada. Todos perfeitos. Até que ela disse:

– _Você sabe, tanto quanto eu, que nenhum de nós vai errar tão cedo. Sugiro uma outra forma de desempate._

_Os garotos ainda estavam abismados com a ousadia dela, desta vez, porém, nada disseram. _

– _O que você sugere? – Siegfried perguntou calmamente._

– _Corrida de cavalos._

– _Certo._

A corrida foi realizada, e Siegfried a venceu com uma vantagem muito pequena. Quando chegaram no local estabelecido como fim, notaram que o rei de Arkor observava a disputa. Silêncio. Isaac Megrez parabenizou o sobrinho pela ótima corrido e pelos lançamentos perfeitos. E dirigiu-se à menina, sorriu quando ela ergueu a cabeça num gesto altivo antes de abaixá-la para reverenciá-lo. O rei ajudou-a a descer do cavalo e perguntou.

– _Qual é o seu nome?_

– _Lorina._

– _É uma excelente amazona, Lorina. E tem uma ótima mira também. Fico feliz em saber que Arkor, daqui alguns anos, terá guerreiros do seu nível. Gostaria de falar com seus pais qualquer dia desses._

E poucos dias depois, era anunciado que Lorina e Siegfried estavam prometidos. Seu tio lhe dissera:

– _Ela dará uma boa esposa, e se seus filhos forem guerreiros como vocês dois, nenhum exército será páreo para o exército arkoriano. E creia-me, filho: com o tempo você aprenderá a amá-la._

No entanto, cinco anos já haviam se passado e Siegfried ainda não tinha aprendido a amar a bela guerreira. Não como deveria amar aquela que seria sua esposa. Amava-a como uma amiga.

Quando Siegfried voltou para onde a festa ocorreria, a música alegre já podia ser escutada em quase todas as partes do reino. Adultos e crianças festejavam o novo rei. Siegfried logo viu Alberich. O novo rei estava conversando com dois respeitados guerreiros e estava cercado por duas garotas que, ao contrário dos homens, não tinha uma reputação muito boa.

A seguiu conforme o esperado por Siegfried. A coroação de Alberich não o comoveu nenhum pouco. Mais tarde, o guerreiro dançou algumas músicas com Lorina, Alberich também o fez. Para o melhor guerreiro do reino era óbvio que o atual rei sentia algo mais forte do que admiração por Lorina. Ou, não. Alberich sempre invejara tudo o que era de Siegfried. Por que com a prometida seria diferente?

Lorina estava do seu lado e disse:

– O rei Alberich quer falar com você.

– Comigo? – Siegfried estranhou, desde o dia em que conversaram na Floresta dos Espíritos os primos não tinham conversado mais. Se é que o que tiveram aquele dia poderia ser considerado conversa.

– Sim. Com você e com os principais guerreiros do reino.

Ele entendeu o começou a caminhar, quando percebeu que Lorina não o seguia.

– Você não vai?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de explicar:

– Ele quer falar apenas com os guerreiros homens.

Siegfried nada disse e voltou a caminhar. Alberich já começava a dar mostrar do quanto aquela administração seria diferente da anterior, pois Isaac Megrez jamais distinguira seus guerreiros por eles serem homens ou mulheres.

Suspirou e caminhou até a casa da família real de Arkor e lá rumou para a sala de reuniões. O cômodo estava quase cheio, pelo visto só esperavam por ele. E não havia, como Lorina havia dito, nenhuma mulher. Não que houvesse muitas guerreiras no reino, não mais do que quinze, mas ainda assim, Siegfried não via motivo para discriminação, nas lutas que participaram elas mostraram ser tão fortes e valentes como os homens.

Alberich começou a falar quando percebeu que seu primo já estava presente.

– Primeiro, queria agradecer a presença de vocês, meus valentes guerreiros.

– Por que as guerreiras não estão aqui? – Siegfried não se conteve. Afinal, não havia prometido a si mesmo que ajudaria Arkor no que fosse preciso? Por isso não deixaria que o reino perdesse guerreiras importantes só porque Alberich era preconceituoso.

O rei provavelmente não gostara nada daquela interrupção em seu discurso, no entanto nada disse a esse respeito. E com uma falsa calma explicou:

– Porque estou aqui para falar de uma missão. A primeira missão como rei de Arkor. E está tarefa se passará em _Mizar_. – disse com desprezo na voz, no entanto Siegfried não se preocupou com o modo que o primo falava do outro reino, mas na loucura que ele parecia estar prestes a fazer. Ao que parecia, pelo espanto estampado no rosto de alguns guerreiros, eles compartilhavam o pensamento de Siegfried.

Alberich continuou:

– E como acredito que todos saibam, lá não existem guerreiras mulheres. De forma que um guerreiro homem até poderia passar despercebido, mas uma mulher não.

– O que você pretende fazer, Alberich? – Siegfried estava ansioso para saber o que se passava na mente insana do primo.

– Muito simples, eu o _rei _Alberich tive uma idéia muito simples para reverter, ao menos em parte, a nossa situação não muito confortável. – E olhando para o primo o rei disse – Daqui a dois dias nós seqüestraremos a princesa Hilda.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A: **O que acharam do segundo capítulo? Aguardo as opiniões nas reviews!_

_Falando em reviews agradeço as do capítulo passado! Muito obrigada!_

_Sem muito o que falar... Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Próximo capítulo: **O seqüestro de Hilda.**_

_Abraço!_

**Nina Neviani**


	3. O seqüestro de Hilda

**OS MEDALHÕES DE ZETA**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo III – O seqüestro de Hilda**

Era final de tarde e Hilda andava pelo palácio de Mizar. Já tinha ido aos jardins, como era de costume, e depois conversado com seu pai. Ele contara que, na noite anterior, o novo rei de Arkor tinha sido coroado. Hilda não contara nada ao pai, mas estava com um mal pressentimento. Ou estivesse apenas impressionada, ponderou. Afinal, era primeira vez desde que nascera que um dos dois reinos tinha uma mudança rei. Decidiu que já era hora de ir para o seu quarto se arrumar para o jantar.

No quarto, ela estava escolhendo que roupa vestiria quando um pacote no chão chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela achou muito estranho e percebeu que o embrulho, devido a posição em que estava, só podia ter sido jogado pela janela. Estranhou mais ainda, pois aquela área do palácio era muito bem vigiada. Sem analisar mais, trancou a porta, sentou na cama e pôs-se a abrir o embrulho.

No entanto, ela não acreditou no que viu: o medalhão.

_O outro medalhão_.

Involuntariamente levou a outra mão ao medalhão que ela carregava consigo, retirou-o do pescoço e analisou-o melhor. Eram idênticos. Na frente mostrava uma paisagem bela e um pouco bucólica, no verso havia uma inscrições em um idioma estranho.

Hilda percebeu que havia um bilhete junto com o medalhão.

_**Se você ainda lembra do que aconteceu, esteja hoje às dez horas da noite lado de fora à oeste do seu palácio.**_

_**Saia sem que os seus guardas vejam.**_

As palavras eram poucas e não tinham nenhum outro sentido, mas mesmo assim, Hilda as leu e releu várias vezes.

* * *

Siegfried estava na casa abandonada de seus pais. Ele conseguira arrumar algumas coisas e torná-la um pouco habitável. Fazia dezoito anos que ninguém morava ali. Ele sempre que podia passava por ali, mas nunca chegar a morar. Seu tio não permitira quando ele sugerira mudar-se pra lá poucos anos atrás.

A casa não ficava nem em Arkor e nem em Mizar. E mesmo sendo mais próxima de Mizar ficava ao mesmo tempo de distância dos dois reinos. Pois de Mizar para a casa precisava percorrer um percurso mais acidentado para chegar na casa, que estava situado em uma porção mais alta do terreno. Já com relação a Arkor, o caminho, embora mais longo, era mais plano.

Deu uma última olhada na casa e depois no relógio. Seis horas da tarde. Teria que sair no máximo em meia hora se quisesse estar na hora combinada em Mizar. Resolveu ir agora, afinal tudo teria que ser perfeito e chegar atrasado não estava nos seus planos.

* * *

O jantar para Hilda foi uma tortura. Estava dispersa e não prestou muita atenção na conversa de sua irmão e seu pai. Falavam sobre um livro que Freya tinha acabado de ler naquela tarde. O rei César estranhou o silêncio de sua filha mais velha e indagou se estava tudo bem.

– Sim, estou sim, papai.

No entanto, ela ficou feliz com o final do jantar. Quando chegou no seu quarto e viu que ainda eram oito horas. Fazia tempo que não ficava tão ansiosa.

Oito e meia.

Nove horas.

Nove e meia.

Nove e quarenta e cinco.

Quando faltavam dez minutos para as dez horas, Hilda começou a descer as escadas o mais silenciosamente que podia.

O palácio estava às escuras, mas Hilda não quis utilizar nenhum tipo de iluminação, até porque não precisava, sempre morara naquele palácio e o conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Observou se não tinha nenhum guarda por perto. Por sorte, não tinha. Enquanto caminha para fora do palácio,

* * *

_Onze anos atrás..._

– _Grin! Grin, onde você está? – A pequena Hilda começava a ficar preocupada com o desaparecimento do seu coelho de estimação. Pelos protestos de sua mãe, ela era única menina que tinha um coelho como animal de estimação. A rainha de Mizar ficara horrorizada quando, meses atrás, a filha disse que queria um coelho como animal de estimação. Ana Polaris teria preferido que a filha mais velha tivesse escolhido um gatinho, mas aceitou a decisão. _

_Hilda Polaris corria pelos jardins a procura do seu mascote quando o achou. _

_A princesa ficou horrorizada com a cena._

_Grin tinha caído em uma armadilha feita por caçadores. A garota começou a chorar quando viu a expressão de dor que seu animalzinho. O pêlo, antes imaculadamente branco, tinha várias manchas de sangue, especialmente em uma das patas traseiras._

_O desespero da pequena princesa aumentou quando percebeu que ela não era forte o bastante para desarmar a armadilha._

– _Alguém me ajude – Ela pediu, mas sua voz não passou de um sussurro._

_A princesa não se assustou quando um menino, poucos anos mais velho que ela, aproximou-se e começou a ajudá-la. Ele conseguiu desarmar a armadilha e a auxiliou no cuidado do machucado do coelho._

_As mãos dela tremiam tanto que o garoto pediu que ela o deixasse cuidar do ferimento sozinho._

_Pouco tempo depois ele já conseguira estancar o sangramento e pediu:_

– _Eu preciso de um pano para enfaixar o ferimento, pra que ele pare de sangrar totalmente – olhou para ela e falou. – Acho que essas fitas que estão amarrando seu cabelo irão servir._

_Hilda obedeceu prontamente e entregou as fitas.­ O garoto habilidosamente enfaixou a perna machucada e entregou Grin delicadamente para Hilda. Ao olhá-la novamente, perguntou:_

– _Por que você prende os seus cabelos? Eles ficam mais bonito soltos._

_Ela ficou um pouco envergonhada._

– _Eu tenho que ir – ele declarou._

– _Vamos antes ao meu palácio. Não sei se você sabe, mas eu sou a princesa Hilda, e você salvou a vida do Grin. Meu pai o recompensará._

_O menino pareceu assustado._

– _Não, eu não posso._

– _Claro que pode. Vamos – ela insistiu._

– _Não. Eu não posso porque... porque sou de Arkor._

_Hilda surpreendeu-se. Não imaginara que aquele bondoso menino fosse do reino rival. Escutaram o barulho de trotes de um cavalo. O arkoriano começou a se afastar quando Hilda o impediu. Rapidamente retirou o medalhão que carregava no pescoço e entregou-o ao menino, pois lembrava que sua mãe sempre dizia que ele era muito valioso e que não sabia por qual motivo o marido o dera para a filha e não para ela. Colocou a jóia na mão dele. Sem nada a dizer. Foi ele quem disse:_

– _Adeus, princesa._

– _Adeus.

* * *

_

Estava orgulhosa de si mesma. Quando percebeu que conseguira chegar no local sem que nenhum guarda a tivesse visto.

Antes de pudesse se dar conta, já estava em cima de um cavalo. Onde braços fortes a seguravam. Pensou em gritar, no entanto, com uma das mãos, o homem tapava sua boca. E com a outra segurava as rédeas do cavalo e ela. Tentou se libertar, mas foi inútil, o homem era muito forte.

– Fique quieta, princesa. Assim você só vai se machucar.

Só então se deu conta do que acontecia.

Estava sendo seqüestrada!

**

* * *

N/A: Alguns fatos começam a se explicar... O próximo capítulo _(se sair – tudo depende das reviews!) _terá mais alguns mistérios resolvidos!**Alguns fatos começam a se explicar... O próximo capítulo terá mais alguns mistérios resolvidos! 

Que fique claro: o próximo capítulo só será escrito_ (e publicado, obviamente) _se eu achar que o número de reviews foi suficiente. Eu nunca toma essa decisão, mas como eu estou fazendo essa fic com muito carinho e planejamento, achei que estava tendo pouco retorno.

Esse capítulo é dedicado a Arthemisys, que com seu review me incentivou a publicá-lo.

Obrigada pelos reviews!

**Nina Neviani.**


	4. Destino

**OS MEDALHÕES DE ZETA**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo IV - Destino**

A viagem de Mizar até a casa dos Duhbe foi terrível tanto para Siegfried quanto para Hilda. Para ele, porque estava próximo demais de uma garota que sempre o fascinara e não podia fazer nada. Nada, além de segurá-la firme para que não caísse do cavalo. Mesmo sabendo - pelas suas secretas observações – que a princesa era uma ótima amazona, não queria correr o risco de que ela se machucasse. Já Hilda percebia o quando fora tola. _Céus! Uma dia seria a rainha de Mizar!_ E praticamente jogara-se nos braços do seqüestrador. Era triste acreditar que aquele menino bondoso que a ajudara era agora o seu seqüestrador. E ainda fora baixo o bastante para usar o medalhão para raptá-la. _Bem, o que mais se podia esperar de um arkoriano! _A princesa se deu conta da maldade do seu pensamento e recriminou-se. Orgulhava-se de poder dizer que nunca fora preconceituosa com os arkorianos. E mesmo que estivesse passando por uma situação difícil por causa de um deles, não mudaria sua forma de pensar. Os arkorianos não eram perfeitos, assim como os mizarianos também não eram, ou qualquer outra pessoa do mundo era.

-------

Horas depois chegaram a uma casa enorme. Era incrível que ela pudesse estar tão bem escondida pela vegetação local. A residência era térrea, e pelas estimativas de Hilda deveria ter quase metade do tamanho do palácio de Mizar, e mesmo sendo uma casa antiga deveria ter um valor elevado. O que mostrava o quanto o seu seqüestrador era ambicioso. Pois mesmo tendo uma ótima casa, fora em busca de mais dinheiro. Ou será que se tratava da questão política Mizar x Arkor? Era possível.

No entanto, Hilda, mesmo nunca tendo estado no reino rival, desconfiava que não estava em Arkor. Pelos relatos que lia e ouvia, o reino parecia ser muito pobre e jamais teria uma construção como aquela. Mas se não estavam em Arkor, e nem em Mizar... Onde estavam?

– Desça.

A voz, para irritação da princesa, era grave e bela e mesmo dando uma ordem estava longe de ser rude. Parecia mais um pedido do que uma ordem. Ela obedeceu, afinal o que mais poderia fazer? _Seguir montanha abaixo com o cavalo do seu raptor?_ Era uma hipótese. Pouco inteligente, porém, já que o cavalo parecia ser extremamente fiel ao seu dono.

No chão, sem a proteção dos braços fortes, Hilda sentiu frio. Ele pareceu perceber, pois disse:

– Vamos entrar. Lá dentro está mais quente.

– E o seu cavalo? Não vai prendê-lo? – Por que perguntara, afinal! Se o cavalo fugisse o problema era dele e não dela.

– Não costumo prendê-lo. Ele é muito obediente, não fará nada sem o meu comando.

A casa, no interior, era bonita e elegante, combinado simplicidade com riqueza. Conforme ele ia acendendo as luzes, Hilda percebia que não havia muitos móveis ou enfeites, mas os que existiam era de muito bom gosto. Quando o cômodo em que estavam já se encontrava totalmente iluminado, ela pôde ver o seu seqüestrador.

Agora tinha certeza de que ele era o mesmo garoto que salvara o seu coelho Grin. O menino bonito se transformara em um lindo homem. Era alto, forte, tinha olhos azuis e os cabelos loiros chegavam aos ombros. Hilda decidiu parar de analisar a beleza física do seu seqüestrador, o melhor a fazer era se interar da situação. Por isso, perguntou:

– Quanto você vai pedir pelo resgate? – Tratou-o de maneira informal, pois ele parecia ser jovem também.

– O quê?

– Que quantia você vai pedir ao meu pai pelo meu resgate? – Falou mais devagar, para amenizar o sotaque mizariano.

– Você acha que isso é um seqüestro?

– E não é? Se eu não fosse a princesa de Mizar, eu estaria aqui?

– Não estaria. No entanto, deixe-me esclarecer alguns pontos, _princesa. _A sua saída de Mizar foi para o seu próprio bem. Porque, caso continuasse lá, a princesa seria realmente seqüestrada.

– Como?

Siegfried respirou forte antes de começar a explicar.

– Alberich, o novo rei de Arkor, estava pensando em seqüestrá-la amanhã e assim conseguir benefícios com Mizar.

Hilda ainda não acreditava e desconfiada, perguntou:

– Supondo ser verdade, como você sabe disso?

– Eu sou um dos guerreiros de Arkor e Alberich nos revelou seu plano ontem.

Que ele era um guerreiro, era óbvio com aquele físico. Mas algumas coisas, para Hilda, ainda não faziam sentido.

– Quem é você? Digo, poderia me dizer o seu nome?

– Sou Siegfried Duhbe.

Nenhuma outra coisa que ele tivesse falada a teria chocado tanto. Quando recuperou a fala, perguntou:

– Você é... Siegfried? Siegfried, o guerreiro mais forte que já existiu?

Com toda a certeza, todos os mizarianos já ouviram falar de Siegfried, mas poucos já o tinham visto. Então, apenas imaginavam como ele seria. Hilda, por exemplo, o imaginara quase como um gigante, bem mais velho e desprovido de beleza. Exceto pela estatura elevada, ela imaginara completamente o oposto. Siegfried era um dos homens mais belos que ela já vira.

– Sim, acredito que seja – ele a trouxe de volta à realidade.

Após um período de silêncio, ela perguntou:

– Por quê?

Siegfried suspirou. Sabia que ela se referia ao _seqüestro_.

– Eu jamais poderia ver alguém sofrer para que Arkor comece a progredir.

– Um arkoriano prejudicando Arkor pelo bem de Mizar?

O argumento dela estava certíssimo e Siegfried decidiu ser sincero. Qualquer mizariano preferiria morrer a prejudicar Arkor em favor de Mizar.

– E eu não poderia ajudar um dos meus reinos prejudicando outro.

A princesa demorou algum tempo para entender.

– Você é um meio mizariano?

– Sim.

Era difícil de acreditar.Siegfried, o grande guerreiro, também era mizariano. _Ele era um mestiço! _E isso era raro. Aliás, não conhecia nenhum outro mestiço. Então, lembrou-se que ele era membro da família real de Arkor.

– A sua mãe, a princesa de Arkor, teve um filho com um mizariano?

– A minha mãe_ se casou _com um mizariano, e teve um filho com ele. E moravam nessa casa.

– Onde estamos?

– Não se preocupe, não estamos em arkor. Nem em Mizar. Essas terras são igualmente afastadas dos dois reinos.

Ela assentiu, orgulhando-se de sua intuição quando deduziu que não estavam em Arkor. Então deixou a curiosidade falar mais alto e perguntou:

– Como aconteceu? Digo... seu pai sendo mizariano e a sua mãe arkoriana...

– Não sei. Ele morreram, ou melhor, foram mortos, quando eu ainda era muito novo para fazer perguntas como essa.

– Eles foram mortos? – vendo ele assentir, continuou – Por quem?

– Por um mizariano.

Notou o olhar surpreso e assustado dela e acrescentou:

– É uma longa história.

– Pelo que parece tenho tempo para ouvi-la – disse enquanto sentava-se em uma poltrona.

Siegfried permaneceu em pé.

– Meu tio, Isaac Megrez, me contou que o meu pai, Ian Duhbe, antes de se casar com a minha mãe, estava prometido com uma nobre mizariana, filha de um dos membros da Guarda Real de Mizar. O pai dela não aceitou que a filha fosse trocada pro uma arkoriano e quando eu tinha aproximadamente três anos, eles descobriram a localização da nossa casa.

– A minha mãe era uma excelente guerreira e meu tio disse que meu pai também era. E para Isaac Megrez admitir que um mizariano guerreava bem, imagino que o meu pai era excelente.

– Se eles eram tão bons... – Hilda interrompeu seu discurso ­– Desculpe-me, Siegfried. Eu não...

Porém, Siegfried entendera o que ela quisera dizer e ironicamente explicou:

– Só que os meus pais _ainda_ não sabiam lutar dormindo.

– Seus pais estavam...

Ele confirmou com um gesto. Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, até Siegfried falar.

– A princesa deve estar cansada. O último quarto do corredor está arrumado.

Ela assentiu, mas não seguiu imediatamente para lá, antes perguntou:

– O que você pretende fazer?

– Passaremos hoje e amanhã aqui, na manhã seguinte, partiremos para Mizar.

Ela concordou.

– Obrigada. – E virou sem esperar por resposta.

-------

_Era incrível como o destino gostava de pregar peças nos mortais! _Hilda pensava. Jamais imaginaria que aquele menino que a ajudara em um momento difícil, há mais de uma década, se transformaria no famoso Siegfried Duhbe. E a princesa jamais imaginaria também que ele desafiaria o seu próprio rei para salvá-la.

Outro capricho do destino: O maior guerreiro da região era uma mestiço. _Um mestiço! _

"_O que será que papai achará disso?"_

Então a princesa pensou na preocupação que seu pai poderia ter em algumas horas quando ela não aparecesse para o café da manhã.

Hilda levantou-se e foi até a janela, que estava convenientemente trancada com um cadeado. Se bem que mesmo que ela estive escancarada ela não sairia. Agora que entendia que não estava sendo seqüestrada e que sabia que estava ali para o seu próprio bem faria tudo o que Siegfried mandasse. Não queria que ele se prejudicasse por estar ajudando Mizar.

Olhou novamente o cômodo que ocupava. O quarto era confortável, tinha uma cama de casal, mas algo dizia que aquele não era o quarto principal. Até porque era pouco provável que o guerreiro a colocasse no quarto em que ocorrera o assassinato.

Hilda ainda estava chocada com a situação. Provavelmente seu pai sabia do ocorrido. Afinal, o assassino era um membro da Guarda Real de Mizar. Quando voltasse ao reino ela conversaria com seu pai e caso o assassino não tivesse sido punido, ela faria questão que fosse. Ponderou o quanto Siegfried era bondoso. Ele desafiava o seu próprio primo para que a princesa do reino do assassino dos seus pais não fosse seqüestrada. Ela sabia que estava em dívida com ele. E pagaria essa dívida ou não chamava Hilda Polaris.

Sentiu os olhos pesarem. Fazia quase vinte e quatro horas que não dormia. Por ora dormiria, mais tarde pensaria em uma maneira de recompensar Siegfried.

-------

_O que estava feito, estava feito! _Siegfried não queria pensar que tinha traído o reino que o acolhera. Era melhor pensar que uma inocente não pagaria pelas insanidades de seu primo.

Siegfried não entendia a estranha necessidade que ele próprio sentia de proteger Hilda. _Nem a conhecia direito! _A única vez que tinha se falado, com exceção da conversa que tinham tido há pouco, foi quando eram crianças, mas mesmo assim era como se conhecesse a princesa mais velho de Mizar durante toda a vida. Era certo que sempre que ele podia observava Hilda descansar nos jardins, mas não era nem um contato.

Agora, ela era uma das poucas pessoas que ele era um mestiço. O fato fora mantido em absoluto segredo. Somente seu tio e Alberich sabiam. E agora, Hilda.

Ficaria acordado vigiando a casa, mesmo tendo sido muito cuidadoso ao sair de Mizar. Não se importava de ter que ficar muito tempo sem dormir, já que por ser guerreiro estava acostumado. O pior, conseguir tirar Hilda do palácio sem alarmar os guardas, já tinha sido feito.

Siegfried assim pensava. Mas não sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir.

_**Continua...**_

-------

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo! A princípio, o título desse capítulo, seria o título da fic.

O meu muitíssimo "Obrigado" aos que comentaram no capítulo passado.

Obrigada mesmo.

O quarto capítulo está aí. E eu adoraria saber o que vocês acharam.

Ah, o próximo capítulo só sai se eu achar que o número de reviews foi adequado. Detalhe: o capítulo cinco já está escrito! Agora só depende de vocês!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo (se ele sair!)!

**Nina Neviani.**


	5. De volta a Mizar

**OS MEDALHÕES DE ZETA **

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo V – O retorno a Mizar**

Apesar de todo o cansaço, Hilda não dormiu muito. Quando despertou, levou algum tempo para se lembrar onde estava. Ao recordar, parte dela ficou triste ao perceber que estava mesmo longe da proteção do seu palácio. Outra parte, porém, se alegrou por reencontrar aquele garoto, agora homem, que a despeito do passar dos anos, continuara tão vivo em sua memória. Obviamente, preferiria reencontrá-lo em outras circunstâncias.

* * *

– Bom dia? – A princesa arriscou ao entrar no cômodo no qual se despedira de Siegfried horas antes.

– Bom dia, princesa. – O guerreiro cumprimentou-a calmamente, ocultando perfeitamente o seu tumulto interior – Espero que tenha dormido bem.

– Sim, obrigada. Desculpe-me, não trouxe nenhum relógio, eu dormi muito?

– Não, cerca de oito horas. É quase meio-dia, no entanto, o café da manhã está pronto. Sirva-se à vontade, a sala de jantar é no...

– Você não vai comer? – A princesa o interrompeu.

– Deseja companhia?

– Não acredito que seja uma questão de eu desejar companhia ou não. E sim, de você se alimentar. Você já tomou café da manhã?

– Não. Ainda não. – Siegfried admitiu.

– Então porque não se alimenta ao mesmo tempo em que eu?

– Bem, você é a princesa, e eu...

– Se você vai falar o que eu estou imaginando, por favor, pare. – Hilda respirou fundo e, mais calma, explicou – Não acredito que seja superior a você apenas por ser filha de um rei. Não sei como é a relação dos arkorianos com os membros da família real arkoriana. Mas posso garantir que em Mizar, não costumamos ter qualquer tipo de discriminação. E por favor, chame-me de Hilda.

Ele pareceu pensar por um breve instante antes de concordar.

– Certo,_ Hilda._ Vamos comer?

* * *

Hilda se impressionou com a mesa preparada por Siegfried. Definitivamente, não se tratava de um seqüestro! A refeição oferecida pelo guerreiro não ficava muito atrás da servida no Palácio de Mizar.

– Você preparou tudo isso sozinho?

– Sim. Afinal, não é todo o dia que tenho a honra de uma _visita_ de um membro da família real de Mizar. – Ele brincou. Tinha percebido que a princesa Hilda não era uma garota mesquinha como os arkorianos suspeitavam. Ela ainda tinha muito daquela menina assustada e generosa que ele conhecera anos atrás.

– Está de parabéns, é uma bela mesa. E saiba que estou honrada por sentar à mesma mesa que Siegfried Duhbe, _o maior guerreiro de todos os tempos_ – ela brincou também.

Ele murmurou algo em agradecimento enquanto afastava a cadeira para que ela pudesse sentar. A gentileza do gesto não passou despercebida. Em boa parte da refeição reinou um silêncio quase absoluto. Até que a princesa perguntou:

– Você mora aqui?

– Não. Eu quis muito morar aqui quanto tinha dezessete anos, mas o meu tio se opôs. – Siegfried notou que falar do seu tio já não aflorava tanto o seu ódio por Alberich – No entanto, é provável que eu venha morar aqui.

– Sério?! – Então, percebeu que o motivo que o faria morar naquela casa era a traição que ele tivera que ele cometera por culpa dela. – Por minha culpa! Tenho certeza de que se você precisar de apoio, seja ele de que natureza for, Mizar dará – afirmou categórica.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele.

– Não é a primeira vez que me oferece o apoio do seu reino, princesa. Ahn, _Hilda_ – a princesa gostou de como ele pronunciava o seu nome – Agradeço, mas, ao contrário do que imagina, a culpa não é sua, e sim de Alberich.

– Ainda assim, você, gostando ou não, é um mizariano. Não costumamos virar às costas para os nossos, se e quando precisar pode contar com esse seu reino também.

– Obrigado, novamente. Só que acho um pouco complicado fazer muitos planos para um futuro muito distante, Hilda. Algo me diz que as coisas estarão muito mudadas quando voltarmos para lá.

– Siegfried, será que a minha irmã não corre perigo? Talvez o rei Alberich, na minha ausência, seqüestre Freya.

– Não se preocupe. Primeiro, Alberich foi muito específico ao dizer que raptaria a _princesa Hilda_. E, segundo, com o seu desaparecimento tenho certeza que a princesa Freya será muito bem vigiada.

– Sim, você tem razão. Hagen não deixaria nada de mal acontecer à minha irmã.

– O Chefe da Guarda Real?

– Sim – ela confirmou desconfiada – Os arkorianos sabem muita coisa do nosso reino?

– Nada de significativo, fique tranqüila. Em todo caso, não desconhecemos que o exército de vocês evoluiu muito desde que Hagen Merak foi elevado ao posto de Chefe da Guarda Real.

– Sim, ele vem fazendo um bom trabalho. Ontem à noite tive muito medo de não conseguir passar despercebida por ele.

Um silêncio um pouco constrangedor se seguiu. Siegfried foi o primeiro a falar.

– Sei que você deve ter ficado muito decepcionada. Mas, eu achava que era a única forma de ter certeza de que você ficaria bem. Tive receio de mandar um aviso e não ser levado a sério. Ou de que, mesmo com maior proteção, Alberich conseguiria raptar você.

– Eu entendo. E tenho que admitir que seu plano foi perfeito.

Retirando o medalhão do bolso do casaco que vestia, a princesa disse:

– No entanto, ele é seu. – E entregou-o.

Siegfried olhou para o pescoço dela e para o medalhão que os dedos delicados dela seguravam.

– Você mandou fazer uma cópia?

– Não. O meu pai tinha outro. Ganhei-o pouco tempo depois de entregar o outro para você. Disse para todos que eu tinha perdido, mas meu pai desconfiou da história e perguntou se eu tinha dado o medalhão para alguém. Eu disse que sim, e ele falou que estava tudo bem e me deu este. – Ela segurou com a outra mão a jóia que carregava sempre consigo – Só pediu para dizer a todos que eu tinha reencontrado.

– É estranho, ou interessante, ainda não consegui definir direito.

– De qualquer forma, ele é seu. Por favor.

O guerreiro, sem ter alternativa, aceitou a jóia. Hilda hesitou, porém resolveu perguntar algo que estava intrigando-a.

– Se o rei Alberich tivesse decidido tentar seqüestrar Freya, você teria feito a mesma coisa? – Siegfried não respondeu, e ela insistiu – Teria, Siegfried?

Ele levantou-se da mesa e parecia confuso e angustiado quando finalmente respondeu:

– Não. Eu não teria feito a mesma coisa. Com certeza eu avisaria. Mas não chegaria a esse ponto.

Então, ela fez a última pergunta que ele queria ouvir naquele momento.

– Por quê?

– Eu não sei.

– Está mentindo. – Ela falou calmamente. Agora estava em pé, próxima a ele.

– Sim, eu estou mentindo. A verdade, que a mim me parece ridícula, é que desde que aquele dia, há mais de década, eu me encantei por você. Eu tinha pouco mais de dez anos, mas... Você me impressionou de tal maneira... Quando era adolescente eu cheguei a ficar meses sem falar com Alberich depois que brigamos porque ele tentou roubar o medalhão que você tinha me dado – se já tinha começado a falar, era melhor confessar tudo, por isso continuou. – Desde os meus dezesseis anos eu venho observando-a passar as tardes nos jardins sempre que posso.

– O quê?

– É ridículo, eu sei. Mas... você queria a verdade.

Hilda sorria quando disse.

– É tão ridículo quanto eu pensar todas as noites em como estaria aquele arkoriano que me ajudara. Assim como foi ridículo o quão ansiosa eu fiquei ao receber seu bilhete.

Ele olhava-a intrigado, não conseguia acreditar que o que ela falara era verdade. _Então, não era unilateral!_

– E, acima de tudo, é ridículo sentir o que eu sinto só por estar perto de você.

Quando Hilda percebeu já estava sendo beijada. Siegfried, quando deu por si, já estava beijando Hilda. A leve mão que pousou na sua nuca o incentivou a abraçá-la mais. Sem dúvida, estava vivendo um dos melhores momentos da sua vida. Hilda, por sua vez, acreditava que estava sonhando.

Siegfried ponderou porque nunca se sentira ao menos tentado ao beijar Lorina e praticamente agarrara Hilda.

_Lorina._

Ele interrompeu o beijo, e viu o olhar confuso da princesa. Afastou-se dela antes que suas emoções falassem mais alto do que a sua razão.

– Eu não posso.

– Como assim não pode? Não me venha com aquela tolice de eu ser princesa e você um guerreiro.

– Um _guerreiro mestiço. _Entretanto, o motivo não é esse.

– Qual é o motivo? – Ela perguntou, um tanto receosa.

– Eu... Eu tenho alguém.

Hilda não esperava por aquilo. Abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu, talvez porque nem ela soubesse o que falar. _Como fora idiota!_

– Eu pensei que... que você sentia o mesmo...

– E eu sinto.

Ela afastou-se dele para ver se assim conseguia pensar com mais clareza. Balançou a cabeça e disse:

– Acho que não estou entendendo, você...

– Eu estou apaixonado por você. Na verdade eu acho que_ sou _apaixonado por você. Só que eu... estou noivo.

– Se você sempre foi apaixonado por mim, porque vai se casar com outra?

– Eu e Lorina fomos prometidos quando ainda éramos muito jovens. – Vendo que ela não acreditava muito no que ele dizia, continuou – E diga-me quantas chances você acha que eu teria?

– Eu também sou apaixonada por você!

Ele ignorou a declaração dela e continuou.

– Eu chegaria ao palácio de Mizar e diria: _"Olá, rei César! Eu sou um mestiço e quero me casar com a sua filha, aquela que um dia a rainha de Mizar! E nossos filhos, que um dia governarão o reino de Mizar, terão sangue arkoriano correndo nas veias."_

Quando se voltou novamente para Hilda percebeu que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e deu-se conta do quanto fora rude, estúpido e cínico. Abraçou-a. Alegrou-se quando percebeu que ela não se esquivara do contato.

– Hilda, querida, perdoe-me. Por favor.

As lágrimas agora começar a descer, pequenas gotas molhando o belo rosto da princesa e a camisa de Siegfried.

– Você falou a verdade, Siegfried. Não estou chateada com você. Estou chateada com as circunstâncias. Com essa imbecil rivalidade entre mizarianos e arkorianos, com...

– _Imbecil rivalidade_?

– Claro. Ou você acha que eu sou a favor dessa separação?! – Ela que ainda estava abraçada a ele, saiu do abraço e começou a andar pelo cômodo – Por Deus, somos todos descendentes de Zeta! Arkor e Mizar eram irmãos! _Irmãos gêmeos!_ – Siegfried continuava surpreso. – Meu pai também pensa assim. A minha mãe pensava diferente, mas meu pai sempre nos educou para que víssemos que arkorianos e mizarianos não devem se odiar.

– Estou surpreso. – Siegfried confessou.

– Por quê? Não me diga que você é a favor...

– Não! Eu odiaria a mim mesmo? – Hilda sorriu entre as lágrimas – Mas não imaginava que você pensasse assim.

Beijaram-se novamente. Dessa vez foi Hilda que interrompeu o beijo.

– Podemos fugir! Não foi isso que sua mãe fez? E ela era uma princesa também!

Siegfried, porém, balançava a cabeça negativamente.

– Não. – E com pesar acrescentou – Veja o que aconteceu com eles. Nós não viveríamos em paz, estaríamos sempre fugindo. Isso não é vida pra você – tocou-a levemente no rosto – E além do mais, Mizar precisará da sua princesa, Hilda.

Ela estremeceu com as palavras dele.

– Você fala como se...

– É apenas um mau pressentimento. De qualquer forma, entregarei você sã e salva para o rei César.

– E depois?

– Depois você será a princesa que seu reino merece.

– E você se casará com a sua noiva?

– Não. Não me casarei com Lorina. Percebi que nunca conseguirei amar ou desejar outra mulher como amo e desejo você. Obviamente, não voltarei para Arkor. No entanto, você não deve se preocupar comigo.

– Você acha que eu conseguirei não me preocupar com o homem que amo?

Ele gostou de ouvir aquelas palavras.

– No momento, devemos nos preocupar em chegar bem em Mizar. Depois o destino se encarregará de decidir.

Abraçaram-se novamente.

* * *

– Eu queria que esse dia não acabasse nunca.

Hilda disse quando ainda estava abraçada a Siegfried. Estavam no jardim situado ao sul da casa. Observavam a lagoa que existia na terra dos Duhbe. Siegfried abraçou-a mais forte ao dizer.

– Eu também.

O Sol já estava quase se pondo. O casal tinha passado a tarde conversando, rindo, relembrando o passado, ou apenas ficavam juntos como estavam naquele momento. Às vezes, Hilda imaginava como estaria a situação em Mizar, porém sabia que teria vários dias para reverter a situação em Mizar, e apenas um para passar com Siegfried.

Ele também pensava em Mizar e em Arkor. _Será que Alberich teria desistido de tentar seqüestrar Hilda? Será que percebera algo estranho em Mizar?_ Entretanto, não adiantava pensar em Arkor x Mizar no momento. Deveria apenas aproveitar as poucas horas que passaria junto de Hilda.

* * *

Hilda acordou e sentiu que era observada.

– Bom dia. – Foi saudada por Siegfried.

– Bom dia.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas se olhando, como se quisessem guardar aquele momento para sempre.

– Temos que ir.

Ela concordou silenciosamente.

– O cavalo já está pronto, mas talvez você queira se banhar antes de ir. A banheira já está preparada.

Cerca de uma hora depois, os dois começavam o caminho de volta a Mizar. Dessa vez, Siegfried preferiu que Hilda fosse atrás dele, para que caso ocorresse algum ataque ela, dessa forma, estaria mais segura.

Quase quatro horas depois já podiam ver o reino de Mizar.

– Eu te amo – Siegfried disse.

– Eu também te amo.

* * *

Quando chegaram a Mizar, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Hilda só percebeu o momento em que três guardas reais, entre eles Hagen, seguravam Siegfried, como se ele fosse um perigoso assassino. Ele, contudo, não tentou reagir.

– Larguem-no! – Hilda ordenou, longe de ser atendida.

– Você está bem, princesa? – Foi Hagen quem perguntou.

– Soltem-no! Ele me salvou! – Os homens novamente a ignoraram.

Foi Siegfried quem falou.

– Calma, Hilda. Eu já esperava por isso. Está tudo bem.

Um dos guardas reais ia bater em Siegfried quando Hagen o impediu.

– Não. A princesa está dizendo que ele a salvou. Vamos apenas levá-lo para o palácio.

E ordenou para o terceiro guarda.

– Levem-no para o palácio. Eu vou à frente avisar o rei César.

No saguão do palácio, os dois guardas jogaram Siegfried no chão. Hilda ajoelhou-se junto dele, e sussurrando perguntou.

– Meu amor, está tudo bem com você?

– Sim, não se preocupe.

Quando ergueram os olhos, viram que o monarca mizariano os observava. O rei então, calmamente disse.

– Hilda. Siegfried. – Ajudou-os a levantar, e sem se preocupar com as expressões de surpresa que ocupavam o rosto dos dois jovens disse – Sejam bem-vindos ao lar.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:**

_Mais um capítulo!_

_Já disse que eu adoro o rei César? Perceberam que ele conhece o Siegfried, né?! A questão é... da onde?_

_Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo!_

_Não preciso dizer que ele só sai de acordo com as reviews, né?!_

_Ah, agradeço todos os que comentaram!_

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_

**Nina Neviani.**


	6. Os medalhões de Zeta Parte I

**OS MEDALHÕES DE ZETA **

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo VI – Os medalhões de Zeta - Parte I  
**

Quando Hilda e Siegfried já estavam em pé, o monarca de Mizar falou:

– Vamos até a biblioteca? Temos muito que conversar.

Apesar da ordem, o tom de voz era calmo.

E dirigindo-se ao Chefe da Guarda Real, pediu:

– Hagen, você poderia avisar Freya que está tudo bem com Hilda?

Hagen assentiu e imediatamente foi ao encontro da princesa mais nova.

– Sua irmã ficou muito abalada com o seu desaparecimento, Hilda. E creio que Hagen seja a pessoa que melhor a tranqüilizará, excetuando você própria. Óbvio.

Hilda conseguiu ficar mais surpresa ainda com essas últimas palavras do pai. Além de, aparentemente, conhecer Siegfried, também percebera que Freya nutria um sentimento especial pelo jovem Chefe da Guarda Real. _"Quantos segredos mais o seu pai sabia? Quantos mistérios ele esconde?" _A princesa se perguntava. No entanto, a princesa não verbalizou suas indagações, apenas seguiu o rei. O mesmo fez Siegfried.

No cômodo, o rei não se sentou na cadeira mais alta – destinada ao monarca, escolheu ter aquela conversa em um dos vários sofás que existiam no amplo cômodo. Hilda estranhou, pois somente quanto recebia visitas muito informais seu pai agia daquela forma. O rei indicou silenciosamente que os jovens sentassem no sofá à sua frente. Sorrindo, César Polaris disse:

– É curioso, Siegfried. Muitas vezes eu imaginei o que iria lhe dizer quando nos reencontrássemos. Agora, porém, não sei por onde começar.

Siegfried parecia a cada instante mais confuso, e disse:

– Se me permite Alteza. Talvez pudesse começar dizendo de onde me conhece.

– Faz anos que não o vejo, meu jovem. Dezoito anos, para ser mais exato. Mas sei que o reconheceria em qualquer lugar, e sem muito esforço. Você é idêntico a Ian. Aliás, ele não gostaria de ouvir você me chamar de "Alteza".

Vendo o espanto no rosto dos dois, o rei continuou:

– Certo. É melhor, eu começar a contar essa longa história.

Siegfried, ainda não acreditando nas palavras que ouvira, perguntou:

– O senhor conheceu _mesmo_ o meu pai?

O espanto de Siegfried era justificado. Se o monarca de Mizar tivesse realmente conhecido Ian Duhbe, o guerreiro poderia fazer muitas perguntas que o intrigavam por muitos anos e que ele não pudera fazer antes por não conhecer ninguém que conhecesse seu pai. A exceção era seu tio, mas Ian Duhbe era assunto proibido na casa da Família Real de Arkor.

– Penso que "conhecer" defina de maneira modesta o que foi a minha amizade com seu pai. Ian foi meu melhor amigo. E eu o seu melhor amigo.

Respirou fundo antes de começar.

– Nos conhecemos quando tínhamos por volta dos oito anos.

– Vocês tinham a mesma idade?

– Sim. Se seu pai estivesse vivo teria quarenta e três anos. Bem,– sorriu francamente – não sei qual de nós dois era o mais mimado. No início, a antipatia foi mútua. O nosso relacionamento só começou a mudar quando eu, brincando com a espada do meu pai, me cortei e Ian me ajudou a cuidar do ferimento. Fazendo um curativo perfeito para um garoto de oito anos de idade. A partir daquele momento eu percebi que seu pai era uma pessoa na qual eu poderia confiar em uma situação difícil. Pouco tempo depois já éramos grandes amigos.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, o guerreiro perguntou:

– O senhor sabe como meu pai conheceu a minha mãe?

– Claro. Mas acho que, antes, é melhor falarmos desses medalhões e do que aconteceu nas últimas horas.

Foi Siegfried quem começou a falar.

– Eu e todos demais os guerreiros homens de Arkor fomos informados por Alberich que a primeira missão dele como rei seria seqüestrar Hilda para poder negociar com Mizar, em situação mais vantajosa. A minha primeira idéia foi apenas avisar Mizar. Mas tive receio de que vocês ignorassem o aviso, ou que mesmo assim Alberich conseguisse raptar Hilda. Por isso eu fiz com que Hilda visse o medalhão que ela tinha me dado junto com um bilhete que dizia para ela sair do palácio sem ser vista pelos guardas.

A princesa interferiu

– Papai, acho que devo explicar como o medalhão foi chegar às mãos de Siegfried.

– Suspeito que tenha sido no dia em que seu coelhinho se machucou, não!

Siegfried voltou a falar.

– O senhor não parece ter ficado surpreso com o fato de um dos medalhões ter ficado comigo por todos esses anos.

O rei sorriu.

– Sim, Siegfried, você tem razão. Não estou nem um pouco surpreso. Quando eu vi o curativo em Grin, logo percebi que só um Duhbe poderia fazer um curativo tão bem feito.

Siegfried ficou orgulhoso. Não tanto por si mesmo, mas pelo respeito e admiração que o rei de Mizar tinha pelo seu pai.

– Vocês não sabem, mas existe uma história por trás desses medalhões. Contudo, a melhor maneira de contá-la é seguir cronologicamente na história da minha amizade com Ian.

Hilda e Siegfried assentiram, e César Polaris continuou a contar.

– Como já disse, eu e Ian logo ficamos muito amigos. Éramos como irmãos, talvez pelo fato de ambos sermos filhos únicos.

– Desculpe-me interromper, Alteza. Mas... quer dizer que eu não tenho parentes vivos?

– Infelizmente, você é o único Duhbe vivo. E o único Megrez também.

– Como? O que aconteceu com Alberich?

– Nada. Alberich continua vivo. – Suspirou. – Deixemos para falar dele depois.

Mesmo intrigado com o que ouvira, Siegfried concordou. Ao que parecia a conversa ainda seria muito longa. Não que o fato o desagradasse, pelo contrário, estava muito feliz por poder conhecer um pouco do passado do seu pai, e conseqüentemente, o dele próprio.

– Voltando a falar do seu pai. Ah, outra coisa que provavelmente você não saiba, mas você tem uma bela herança.

– _Bela herança?_ O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

– Que você é rico, Siegfried. A família Duhbe sempre foi uma família de posses, eram comerciantes por natureza. Seu tio, nunca me deixou lhe entregar o seu dinheiro enquanto era vivo. Mas creio, que agora... Seu tio era uma ótima pessoa, mas orgulhoso demais, ao meu ver.

Foi Hilda quem expressou sua surpresa.

– Não me diga que o senhor era amigo de Isaac Megrez também?

O rei, rindo, respondeu.

– Não, não. Não chegamos a tanto. Na realidade a única vez que nos encontramos pessoalmente foi na ocasião de seu nascimento, Siegfried. Veja, estou me apressando novamente!

Os jovens sorriram e o rei retornou a falar de sua amizade com Ian Duhbe.

– Quando já éramos adolescentes, eu e Ian viajávamos muito. Seu pai sempre participou dos negócios da família, essas viagens eram a trabalho. Porém nós sempre encontrávamos um tempo para a diversão. E como nos divertíamos! Na maioria dos destinos de nossa viagem ninguém nos conhecia. Ou seja, não éramos o príncipe e um dos garotos mais ricos de Mizar. Éramos César e Ian. Enfim. Conhecemos muitas pessoas nessas viagens, mas uma delas creio que foi responsável por todo o que vocês estão vivendo atualmente.

– Minha mãe? – arriscou Siegfried.

– Não. Nessa época tínhamos dezessete anos. Seu pai só foi conhecer sua mãe quando tinha vinte e um.

– Quem era, papai?

– A mulher que nos vendeu esses medalhões. No caminho de volta de uma dessas nossas viagens, conhecemos uma senhora que parecia estar passando por dificuldades. Ah, outro aspecto no caráter de seu pai a destacar, Siegfried, era a sua bondade e generosidade.

– Como se o senhor próprio não fosse tão bondoso e generoso, papai!

O rei, para surpresa de ambos, pareceu ficar um pouco vermelho com o elogio.

– Fico feliz que me tenha em tão boa estima, mas... receio que ao final dessa conversa você não me considere tanto assim.

– Duvido! – Hilda disse de pronto – Continue a falar da senhora, papai!

O rei riu novamente.

– Sim, sim. Oferecemos dinheiro para essa senhora. Ela, para nossa surpresa, disse que não aceitava esmolas, que somente recebia dinheiro com o seu trabalho. Então, indagamos qual era a ocupação dela, ela nos disse que vendia objetos mágicos. Quando eu e Ian conseguimos parar de rir, perguntamos qual era a peça mais cara que ela tinha.

– Que na verdade eram os medalhões. – Siegfried completou.

– Exatamente. Entretanto ela nos advertiu que as pessoas que usassem aqueles medalhões conheceriam o amor verdadeiro. No começo, não ligamos muito. Mas depois, pensamos que poderia haver um fundo de verdade naquela história. Decidimos então que cada um guardaria um medalhão. E aquele de nós fosse pai primeiro, presentearia o seu filho com aquele medalhão. E o outro presentearia o filho mais velho do sexo oposto ao filho do primeiro. Assim ficou decidido. E o acordo foi cumprido.

– Como se o senhor estava com os dois medalhões? – Hilda questionou.

– Creio que devo adiar essa explicação também. Voltando novamente no tempo. Quando eu tinha dezenove anos eu conheci a única mulher que eu amei em toda a minha vida.

– Minha mãe. – Hilda inferiu.

– Correto. Bom, a princípio eu só vi Ana uma vez antes de noivar com ela. – Percebeu o espanto no rosto da filha. – Sim. O seu pai, Siegfried, até conhecer a sua mãe era muito cético com relação ao amor. Mesmo metade das jovens de Mizar era apaixonada por ele.

– Apenas metade? – Era Hilda quem queria saber.

– Oh, sim. A outra metade era apaixonada por mim. Afinal, eu era o príncipe. – Riu – Aconteceu que provavelmente por prever que o filho não se apaixonaria tão facilmente, os pais de Ian decidiram arranjar um casamento para ele. Ele não se importou. Como eu disse, ele não acreditava em amor. A negociação toda ficou por conta dos pais dele. Ele não se interessou nem em conhecer a sua futura noiva. Ela era muito nova. Estava com dezesseis anos. O acertado era que quando ela tivesse dezoito se casariam. Tudo continuou como era antes. Até que, um ano depois, eu devido a compromissos reais, não pude acompanhar seu pai em uma viagem. Esqueci de mencionar, mas eu era quem cuidava das anotações das transações comerciais que Ian realizava. Era eu também quem escrevia os documentos. Seu pai sempre foi ótimo com números, em contrapartida não gostava muito das letras. Não pense que ele não sabia ler, ou algo assim. Seu pai teve uma ótima educação. O fato é que ele apenas não gostava. Enfim, nessa viagem ele teve que contratar alguém para que fizesse as anotações e outras coisas assim. Um dos empregados da família ficou encarregado de encontrar alguém. Assim, o ajudante de seu pai na viagem seria S.M.

– _S.M._? – perguntou, Hilda.

Siegfried que já tinha entendido, explicou sorrindo.

– Sarah Megrez.

– A mãe dele foi o ajudante do senhor Duhbe na viagem?

– Sim. Ian, porém, só foi descobrir quando eles se encontraram em um vilarejo próximo. Em Arkor, Hilda, essa seria uma atribuição normal. Bem, não tão normal assim, mas... – sorriu e falou com carinho – Sarah era única.

– Rebelde, o senhor quer dizer. – Siegfried esclareceu.

– Não, não. A sua mãe tinha atitude. Não fazia nada apenas por rebeldia. O que seu tio andou lhe contando sobre a sua mãe? – Apesar de perguntar, o rei não deu tempo para Siegfried responder – Não, melhor não saber. Bem, seu pai precisava fazer a viagem. Precisava de um ajudante. E a sua mãe era a única disponível. Ele teve que aceitar. Para resumir, seu pai voltou da viagem completamente apaixonado.

– Mas tinha uma prometida. – Siegfried lembrou.

– Sim, tinha uma prometida. Por quase um mês que seu pai e sua mãe passaram se encontrando escondido e sua mãe tentando se decidir o que era mais importante. O reino ou o amor.

– O amor venceu. – Hilda disse.

– O amor sempre tem que vencer.

A última declaração do rei provocou um leve rubor no jovem casal que ele fingiu não ver.

– Nesse mês, o seu avô materno faleceu. E Isaac assumiu o trono.

– Ele sabia sobre o meu pai e a minha mãe?

– Sabia, mas fingia não saber. Porém, ele agora era o rei de Arkor. E não lhe agradava ver a irmã apaixonada por um mizariano. Eles discutiram e aquela foi a gota d'água para que sua mãe decidisse escolher Ian à Arkor. Eles foram até Phecda e se casaram lá. Passaram duas semanas em uma pousada lá até que o meu presente de casamento ficasse pronto.

Siegfried estava abismado, até então acreditara no homem à sua frente quanto a força da amizade dele e de seu pai. Mas não imaginava que ela era tão intensa assim.

– A casa foi o senhor que sim.

– Não fique tão surpreso, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Até porque o seu pai tinha dinheiro para comprar dez casas daquela e continuar com um bom dinheiro. Entretanto, com a fuga dele, ele não tinha acesso ao dinheiro que lhe pertencia. O que não foi problema por muito tempo com o tino que seu pai tinha para o comércio, logo ele conseguiu alguns clientes em Alioth. Ele preferiu Alioth à Phecda por ser mais distante e não existir, assim, possibilidade de ele ser reconhecido. Seus avôs deixaram Mizar por causa do escândalo. – O olhar do rei pareceu um pouco triste – Eu tinha esperança de que quando você chegasse à idade adulta, eles ainda estivessem vivos. Mas eles faleceram há aproximadamente seis anos, com poucos meses de diferença da morte de um para a do outro.

– Papai, o que aconteceu com a prometida do pai de Siegfried?

O rei suspirou fundo antes de dizer.

– Eu me casei com ela. Sabia que assim os falatórios acabariam mais rápido.

Hilda estava chocada.

– Eu não sabia que o senhor tinha se casado com outra mulher que não fosse a minha mãe.

– E está certa. Eu não me casei. A prometida de Ian era a sua mãe, Hilda.

_**Continua...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Phecda e Alioth são reinos (na minha fic, óbvio). Bom, já que Bado e Mizar tiveram reinos achei que Thor e Fenrir também poderiam ter!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**N/A: **Estou começando a gostar de acabar os capítulos com frases de efeito. Hahaha!_

_Não imaginei que esse capítulo fosse sair tão cedo! Viu como reviews me incentivam a escrever! Por isso o meu obrigado para:_

_**Arthemisys, Saory-San, Sheila-San, Sah Rebelde** e **Harpia**!_

_Graças a elas eu me empolguei... e aí está o capítulo seis. Que foi escrito no tempo de recorde de três horas. (Sei que não foi tão recorde assim, mas...)_

_Ah... O que acharam? Muitas reviravoltas?_

_Muitos mistérios esclarecidos... Outros tantos para se esclarecer._

_**Reviews!** Pode ser que o próximo capítulo saia tão rápido quanto esse!_

_Beijos!_

**Nina Neviani**


	7. Os medalhões de Zeta Parte II

**OS MEDALHÕES DE ZETA**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo VII – Os medalhões de Zeta – Parte II**

– E está certa. Eu não me casei. A prometida de Ian era a sua mãe, Hilda.

Hilda, que depois de ouvir tudo o que o pai já contara até aquele momento, pensava que não seria possível ficar mais chocada do que já estava. No entanto... Estava _completamente_ chocada. O assassino dos pais de Siegfried era seu avô! Não se lembrava dele, mas ainda assim ele era seu sangue. E pensar que quando escutara a história de Siegfried tinha prometido para si mesma que se o assassino não tivesse sido punido, ela faria questão que fosse. E estavam falando do seu avô!

– Hilda?

Era Siegfried quem estava a chamando. Seu pai o olhava preocupado também.

– Papai, o meu avô matou os pais de Siegfried! – Era óbvio que o rei também sabia. Aliás, nas atuais circunstâncias duvidava que houvesse alago que seu pai não soubesse. Porém, sentira necessidade de expressar aquilo que tanto a impressionara.

– Sim. Perdoe-me, mas gostaria de falar dele apenas no final da nossa conversa. Porque creio que seja esse o ponto mais crítico e existem outras coisas sobre as quais desejo que conversemos antes.

– Como o quê? – Foi Siegfried quem perguntou.

– Que tal falarmos um pouco de você?

Siegfried sorriu, e Hilda perguntou se ele tinha entendido o que ela falara antes. Fora o avô _dela_ que matara os pais _dele_. Talvez ele a deixasse de amá-la por isso. Hilda se entristeceu só em pensar em tal possibilidade.

– Eu ia visitar seus pais a cada três meses, aproximadamente. Quase um ano depois que seus pais se casaram você nasceu. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje! Seu pai quando foi até a Phecda para chamar a parteira, mandou uma mensagem para mim e outra para seu tio. Chegamos lá quase ao mesmo tempo. Seu tio chegou antes.

– Como foi o encontro de vocês?

Curiosidade era palavra com a qual se poderia definir Siegfried.

– Não chegamos a sacar as espadas, assim como também não nos abraçamos. – Riu. – Nos tratamos civilizadamente. – Depois de escolher as palavras, César Polaris, disse. – Eu admirava o seu tio. Ele foi inteligente o bastante para não colocar Arkor em guerras desnecessárias como os governantes anteriores vinham fazendo. Bem, o fato é que nós dois estávamos lá, e você só podia ter um padrinho.

Siegfried ficou feliz pelo fato do rei César admirar seu tio, e estava a cada instante mais interessado em sua própria história.

– Até onde eu sei, meu tio é o meu padrinho. Ou não?

– Oh, sim. Par ou ímpar.

– Como? – Hilda achava que estava entendendo errado. Ou seu César Polaris e Isaac Megrez, os reis de Mizar e Arkor, respectivamente, tinham realmente disputado um "par ou ímpar" para decidir quem seria o padrinho de um recém-nascido?

– E eu perdi.

Fora isso mesmo! Hilda e Siegfried não conseguiram não rir ao imaginar a cena.

– É horrível perder para Arkor! – Revelou. – Mas, pelo menos eu pude escolher o seu nome.

– Você escolheu o meu nome?

– Sim, Siegfried, a meu ver, seria o nome ideal de um guerreiro forte. O que obviamente você seria, já que seus pais eram guerreiros excepcionais. Só que, mais que isso, você tinha que ser forte o bastante por ser filho de Arkor e Mizar. Não sei se a escolha desse nome ajudou, mas antes que me esqueça, quero dizer que estou muito orgulhoso em ver o homem que você se tornou. E tenho certeza de que seu pai e sua mãe ficariam também muito orgulhosos de você.

Siegfried sentiu um nó se formar na garganta. Não sabia o que dizer. Para sua sorte, o monarca logo voltou a falar.

– Lembro-me também que aproximadamente um ano depois, eu estava indo avisar seus pais de que Hilda tinha vindo ao mundo. Fui avisá-los uma semana depois do nascimento dela. Ana ficou muito aborrecida comigo por eu deixá-la pouco tempo depois de ela dar à luz.

– Como eram essas suas visitas, papai?

– Ah, era ótimo reencontrar Ian e Sarah depois de alguns meses. Tínhamos tanto para conversar! Falávamos de Mizar, de Arkor, de Ana, falávamos dela como minha esposa apenas.

– E como meu pai viu o fato de o senhor se casar com a prometida dele?

O rei de Mizar pareceu pensar por um instante, para então dizer.

– Primeiro, nós discutimos. Ele falou que aquela não era minha obrigação, e outras coisas que eu já esperava. Nesse momento, eu apenas tinha tomado a decisão e comunicado os pais de Ana. Mas ainda não a tinha visto. Meus filhos, vocês conseguem imaginar o meu choque quando eu soube que Ana seria mulher com quem eu me casaria? Eu a tinha visto somente uma vez antes, e tinha sido o suficiente para me encantar por ela.

– O que o senhor pensou, papai?

Ele riu.

– Antes de tudo, agradeci aos céus por Sarah existir!

Eles também riram.

– Depois desse dia eu comecei a acreditar em destino. Quando contei ao seu pai, ele, a princípio, não acreditou que a prometida dela e a garota por quem eu era apaixonado fossem a mesma pessoa. Mas quando ele finalmente se convenceu, ficou feliz por mim.

– E a minha mãe? – Hilda perguntou.

– Ana levou tempo para acreditar que eu era realmente apaixonado por ela e que aquele que seria um casamento por honra, poderia ser um casamento de verdade. Por isso que você é um ano mais nova que Siegfried, querida.

Hilda ficou um pouco vermelha, mas sorriu.

– Nas visitas aos Duhbe, eu também conversava com sua mãe, Siegfried, sobre Alberich. Ela sempre me dizia que Isaac se referia algumas vezes ao comportamento maldoso do menino. – E se referindo a um passado mais próximo, perguntou – Diga–me, Siegfried, a morte do seu tio nada teve de natural, não? Foi Alberich que o matou, não foi?

A expressão de Siegfried imediatamente deixou de ser a alegre de antes, para uma raivosa, quando ele assentiu.

E Hilda passou a pensar se seu pai _realmente_ não sabia de tudo!

– Papai, como o senhor sabe?

– Era apenas uma suspeita. Liguei um fato ao outro. Obviamente, Alberich descobriu que Megrez pretendia passar o reino para você, não?

– Então, era verdade?

– Sim, era. Isaac dias antes de morrer tinha me enviado uma carta falando sobre isso.

– Alberich, não suportava a idéia de que Arkor fosse governado por um mestiço.

– A idéia não me agradou a princípio, também. Mas entendia as razões de seu tio. Antes Arkor ser governado por um mestiço do que por alguém que nem arkoriano era.

– Alberich não é arkoriano?

– Não. Nem é um Megrez. Lembra-se de que eu disse que você era um único Megrez vivo? Alberich não era filho de Isaac. O pouco que eu sei, é que seu tio foi apaixonado por uma estrangeira. E antes que vocês comecem a imaginar, não, ela não era mizariana. Essa mulher estava grávida e abandonada quando seu tio a conheceu. Foi pouco depois que ele foi coroado rei de Arkor. Ele, então, se casou com ela e assumiu a criança como dele. Poucas pessoas sabiam que Alberich era adotado, além do próprio Isaac. Apenas sua mãe, seu pai e eu. Nem Alberich sabe a verdade.

– O que aconteceu com a mulher? – Hilda perguntou – Não existia uma rainha em Arkor.

– Ela fugiu cerca de um ano depois. Infelizmente, Megrez não foi correspondido em seu amor. Mas para todos os arkorianos, ela estava morta. Siegfried, você entende agora o porquê da preocupação de seu tio em ver você casado com um arkoriana pura, e que ele julgasse que não trairia o reino?

Siegfried, agora, conseguia entender. Seu tio escolhera Lorina para ele e não para Alberich, porque sabia que quem teria que assumir o trono seria ele.

– Agora eu entendo. O que o senhor sabe sobre Lorina?

Ao ouvir o nome daquela que por direito se casaria com Siegfried, Hilda sentiu-se mal.

– Algumas coisas. Eu e seu tio nos falávamos por carta umas duas vezes por ano para me contar como você estava. Afinal, eu representava o lado do seu pai. Ele apenas não me deixava vê-lo e nem ajudá-lo financeiramente. Mas os fatos mais importantes da sua vida, eu sei. E Lorina, bem ou mal, foi, e talvez ainda seja, um fato importante na sua vida. Eu sempre soube que prometer uma mulher a você, fosse ela de qual reino fosse, seria uma demonstração de pouca inteligência.

– Por causa dos medalhões?

– Não, não por isso. Até porque não sabia que os medalhões realmente funcionavam realmente. Mas, o passado mostrava que casamentos arranjados não eram tão eficazes assim. Veja o exemplo dos seus pais. Ainda mais que seu tio fez uma escolha impulsiva. Na carta que ele me enviou ele descreveu Lorina como "uma bela arkoriana que guerreava como pouquíssimos homens". – O rei gesticulou procurando mostrar o seu descontentamento. – Como se isso fosse suficiente para se arranjar um casamento!

Depois de um período silencioso. O rei voltou a falar. Dessa vez estava sério.

– Já que os outros pontos foram esclarecidos, creio que chegamos a parte mais importante.

Respirou fundo e continuou por interpretar o silêncio dos dois como um mudo consentimento.

– Freya tinha acabado de completar um ano. E eu tinha ido visitar seus pais, eu não iria me demorar, pois Ana já começava a demonstrar os primeiros sintomas da doença e eu não queria ficar muito tempo longe dela. Eu não fui tão cuidadoso como eu tinha sido em todas as outras viagens até a casa dos Duhbe.

– E meu avô o seguiu.

– Sim. Acho que ele pensava que eu tinha uma outra mulher, ou algo assim. Ele por ser o Chefe da Guarda Real tinha autoridade para fazer o que quisesse na minha ausência. E ele saiu sem dar satisfações a ninguém. Eu passei os últimos dezessete anos me punindo por ter sido tão descuidado. Eu fui de noite para lá, passei algumas horas, e pela manhã já estava aqui. Dormi, e quando acordei, próximo ao meio-dia, soube que a notícia que corria por Mizar, e Arkor também, era que o Chefe da Guarda Real de Mizar, enfim, tinha feito justiça a honra da sua filha.

A voz do rei estava um pouco embargada, uma parte pela tristeza e outra pela raiva.

– Aquele foi um dos dois piores dias da minha vida. – _Era óbvio que o outro dia foi o dia em que a rainha Ana Polaris morreu, _Siegfried pensou – Recordo-me que durante o curto tempo que eu levei para encontrá-lo, eu fui pedindo aos céus que fosse uma mentira. Porque não existia lógica! Ninguém mais se lembrava do que tinha acontecido! Ana era rainha de Mizar! _Rainha!_ Tinha duas filhas. Sinceramente, estava muito melhor comigo que a amava e que era um rei do que estaria com Ian. – Depois de uma longa pausa. – Mas... era verdade. Eu o encontrei na casa dele. Sua avó, Hilda, já tinha falecido. Ele estava sozinho e confesso que não pensei muito depois que ele disse "eu os matei". Foi tão rápido que quando eu vi a minha espada já tinha o sangue dele.

Hilda não imaginava que poderia não sentir raiva de alguém que matasse um familiar seu. No entanto, não sentia nenhum sentimento ruim com relação ao seu pai por ele ter matado o seu avô. Provavelmente, ela no lugar dele teria feito o mesmo. Ainda assim perguntou.

– O senhor se arrependeu? Ou se arrepende.

A resposta de César Polaris veio rápida e sem hesitação alguma.

– Não. Nem um pouco. E faria de novo. Mesmo isso tendo custado o meu casamento.

Hilda até então não tinha pensado na reação da mãe ao ter seu pai morto pelo genro.

– Como ela reagiu?

– Não sei qual reação dela no exato momento em que ela soube. Porque depois... de matá-lo, eu fui para a casa de Ian e Sarah. Eu_ tinha_ que ver com os meus olhos. Dei uma ordem aos primeiro guardas que vi pelo caminho, e que por sorte eram de confiança, que enterrassem o meu sogro sem as honras que ele por ser Chefe da Guarda Real naturalmente viria a ter. Sem mais explicar, disse apenas que ele tinha assassinado uma família.

– Uma família? – Siegfried questionou. – O senhor pensou...

– Sim, filho. Eu pensei que ele tivesse te matado, também.

Os olhos do rei agora estavam cheios de lágrimas.

– Ver Ian morto naquela cama é algo que eu nunca vou esquecer. O meu melhor amigo. Morto por culpa minha.

– Não foi culpa sua! – Siegfried se apressou em dizer.

– Diga-me, Siegfried: se eu tivesse tomado mais cuidado, ele não teria me seguido e teria chegado até casa dos seus pais, que não estariam mortos. É um raciocínio simples.

– Mas...

– Essa é uma culpa que eu vou carregar por toda a minha vida, não importa o que seja dito. Siegfried decidiu não argumentar, mas sabia que o homem a sua frente não tinha culpa pela morte dos seus pais. Pelo contrário, os poucos momentos de felicidade que seus pais tinham passado juntos se deviam, em grande parte, a ele.

O rei continuou.

– Seu tio soube antes do que eu e já tinha levado o corpo de sua mãe e você. Quando eu fui até o seu quarto e não vi nenhuma mancha de sangue foi como se algo tivesse nascido novamente em mim. Eu trouxe o corpo do seu pai e iria a Arkor se fosse preciso para falar com seu tio, para ver se você estava bem realmente. Não foi preciso, porém. Porque quando eu cheguei aqui Megrez já tinha mandando um bilhete que dizia. "_S.M.D._ está bem. Espero que as providências sejam tomadas rapidamente. Se o assassino da minha irmã não estiver morto ao amanhecer eu mesmo o farei". – Mesmo com os olhos úmidos, e ele sorriu – Quando eu li _S.M.D._ está bem, foi algo indescritível. Eu sabia que você estava realmente bem, sem nenhum arranhão. Porque se você tivesse um mínimo sinal de agressão, Isaac Megrez não hesitaria em vir matar o culpado.

Hilda pareceu confusa, e perguntou para Siegfried:

– Mas seu nome não é apenas Siegfried Duhbe?

– Sim. Não é? – perguntou para o rei. Pelo tanto que descobrira naquelas horas estava começando a achar que talvez nem o seu nome estivesse correto.

– Sim, minha filha, mas desde o dia em que Siegfried nasceu, Megrez disse que ele jamais o chamaria apenas de Siegfried Duhbe. Seria Siegfried, apenas. Ou Siegfried Megrez Duhbe. E Sarah para ele seria sempre Sarah Megrez, nada mais. Voltando ao fatídico dia. Eu avisei que o assassino tinha sido morto por mim mesmo e me ofereci para criar você. Claro, que ele não aceitou. Disse que naquele dia fora provado o quanto os mizarianos não eram confiáveis, e que além do mais, ele era o padrinho. Vendo você hoje, Siegfried, percebo que seu tio te educou muito bem. Melhor provavelmente do que se você tivesse vivido aqui agüentando por alguns anos o rancor de Ana. Ah, respondendo a última questão que faltava ser resolvida. Junto com essa carta do seu tio, veio o seu medalhão.

– Ele devolveu o medalhão?

– Sim. Ele não sabia do que se tratava. Na realidade, só quem sabia da história era eu e seu pai. Nem sua mãe sabia. Seu pai tinha um certo receio de que sua mãe o achasse louco por acreditar nessa história. Megrez achou que o medalhão tinha sido de seu pai, por isso, mandou para mim. Eu jurei a mim mesmo que você, um dia, teria o seu medalhão. Para que se lembrasse sempre do seu pai. Tinha planejado entrega-lo para você meses atrás quando você completou vinte e um anos. Mas, minha querida Hilda há mais de dez anos me poupou esse trabalho. É isso, meus jovens. Sei que talvez seja pedir muito, mas gostaria que vocês não odiassem por eu ter matado o seu avô, Hilda, e por ter culpa na morte dos seus pais, Siegfried.

– Eu jamais o culparia por algo que não teve culpa, rei César.

– E eu jamais o culparia por agir de forma que eu provavelmente teria agido da mesma maneira, papai.

O rei César sorria entre lágrimas, quando a porta da biblioteca foi aberta repentinamente. Freya entrou e correu para os braços da irmã.

– Hilda, minha irmã, nem acredito que está tudo bem com você!

Atrás dela, Hagen também adentrou no cômodo e desculpou-se com o rei.

– Perdoe-me pela intromissão, Alteza. Mas Freya não me escutou quando pedi que...

– Claro! Fazia horas que vocês estavam trancados aqui dentro.

– Está tudo bem, Hagen.

– Se me permite, vou deixá-los...

– Hagen. Antes gostaria que conhecesse Siegfried Duhbe. Siegfried, este é Hagen Merak, o homem que salvou a minha vida e provou ser merecedor de ocupar um posto que estava por quinze anos vazio.

Os homens se cumprimentaram e Siegfried disse:

– Os arkorianos notaram o quanto a Guarda Real evoluiu desde que você a assumiu, Merak.

Ele assentiu.

– E duvido que uma só pessoa em Mizar desconheça a sua fama, Duhbe. Sinto muito por ter trazido você daquela forma...

– Tudo bem. Eu já esperava. Na verdade, eu esperava por algo pior.

– Ainda assim gostaria de me desculpar.

– Tudo bem, Hagen. – Foi o rei César quem falou. – Você estava cumprindo ordens.

O rapaz assentiu e pedindo licença, deixou a biblioteca.

– Hilda, minha filha, porque você não mata as saudades de Freya e explica para ela o que você descobriu há pouco?

– Sim, papai. Vamos, Freya.

A princesa mais nova ainda estava impressionada por ter descoberto que aquele rapaz a sua frente era o famoso Siegfried Duhbe. Antes de elas deixarem totalmente o cômodo, os dois homens ainda puderam escutar Freya perguntando para Hilda.

– Você vai ter que me dizer de onde conhece o Duhbe...

César Polaris e Siegfried Duhbe trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

– Filho, gostaria de visitar o túmulo de Ian?

– Onde meu pai está enterrado?

– Aqui mesmo. No mesmo cemitério onde estão os membros da Família Real que já faleceram.

Siegfried informou que gostaria de conhecer o túmulo do seu pai, e novamente se surpreendeu com a amizade que existiu, e parecia ainda existir de certa forma, entre Ian Duhbe e César Polaris. Afinal, mesmo César sendo o rei, muitos mizarianos não devem ter visto com bons olhos um mizariano que tinha preferido uma arkoriana a uma mizariana ser enterrado no cemitério da realeza.

No cemitério, percebeu que o túmulo de seu pai era tão grande e opulento quanto os demais, que pertenciam aqueles que tinham sido membros da Família Real.

Siegfried conhecia César Polaris há pouco tempo, mas já o admirava da mesma forma que admirava seu tio. Sorriu para si mesmo, gostava de quando ele o chamava de "filho". Era estranho, muito estranho, mas estava se sentindo quase em casa ali. Justo no reino de Mizar. Sabia que muitas coisas ainda viriam pela frente. Logo teria que se reencontrar com Alberich, e sabia que nesse dia teria que escolher entre Mizar ou Arkor. Ou entre nenhum dos dois reinos.

_**Continua...**_

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

_**N/A: **Ah... Todos os mistérios resolvidos! _

_Mas não vão abandonar a fic, hein? _

_O passado está esclarecido, mas o futuro..._

_Agradeço as reviews..._

_Vocês já sabem... reviews me empolgam!_

_Beijos!  
_

**Nina Neviani**_**  
**_


	8. Lorina, a rainha de Arkor

**OS MEDALHÕES DE ZETA**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo VIII – Lorina, a rainha de Arkor**

Depois de ter visitado o túmulo de seu pai, Siegfried retornou ao palácio de Mizar na companhia do rei. Ele mostrou o quarto no qual Siegfried ficaria instalado e disse que estaria na biblioteca resolvendo alguns assuntos do reino.

Os seus planos iniciais foram totalmente alterados. A princípio, tinha planejado apenas deixar Hilda a salvo, e seguir seu caminho para algum lugar longe dali. Mas então, descobrira todo o seu passado. E era quase como se sentir em casa. Ali estava com o melhor amigo de seu pai, que o via como um filho. E tinha Hilda.

Observou melhor o quarto que ele ocuparia. Nem se comparava com o que ele tinha em Arkor. Na realidade tudo em Mizar era de melhor qualidade do que em Arkor. _"Até o rei"_, pensou, lembrando-se Alberich.

Começou a caminhar pelo palácio, quando tinha entrado não tivera tempo de perceber o quanto ele era grande. Na sala de estar, foi até uma janela que dava para os jardins. Sorriu ao ver o gramado impecavelmente verde. _"Quantas vezes não espiara Hilda descansar ali?"_

Percebeu que alguém havia entrado no cômodo. Era Hagen, que desculpou-se logo em seguida.

– Desculpe, Duhbe. Não queria atrapalhá-lo.

– Não atrapalha, Merak. Pelo contrário, gostaria de ter alguém com quem conversar sobre Mizar. E acho que poderíamos nos chamar pelos nossos primeiros nomes.

O Chefe da Guarda Real assentiu.

Siegfried não sabia por que motivo, mas sentia que devia confiar em Hagen. Talvez pelo fato de ele ter salvo a vida do rei César. Talvez fosse só uma intuição mesmo. E desde que soube de toda a história do seu passado, decidiu que seguiria em todas as suas intuições.

– Sei que posso parecer curioso, mas para onde você levou a princesa Hilda? Nós procuramos em vários lugares.

– Para a casa que foi dos meus pais, que não ficava nem em Arkor e nem em Mizar. E é bem escondida pela mata. Imagino que o seqüestro de Hilda tenha dado muito trabalho.

– Sim. Porém, ela não foi realmente seqüestrada, se o plano de Megrez fosse realmente efetuado, é que nós teríamos problemas de verdade.

– É. Mas confesso que tive um pouco de trabalho para fazer Hilda entender que não era um seqüestro.

Os homens sorriram. E Hagen completou.

– A princesa Hilda é muito decidida, e uma pessoa maravilhosa também.

– Assim como a princesa Freya, não?

O Chefe da Guarda Real ficou um pouco vermelho antes de indagar:

– É tão óbvio assim?

– Não. Fique tranqüilo. Eu não tinha totalmente certeza até você confirmar agora. – Sorriram – Mesmo Hilda tendo me dito que você cuidaria para que nada acontecesse a Freya.

Hagen ficou pálido.

– Será que ela sabe?

– Talvez ela saiba o que a irmã dela sente por você.

– Você está insinuando que a princesa Freya possa gostar de mim? Gostar de mim não apenas como o Chefe da Guarda Real?

– E por que, não?

O mizariano pareceu pensar por algum tempo. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, voltou a falar.

– Agora, o relacionamento de você e a Hilda está bem óbvio, Siegfried.

Eles riram.

– Ela te chamou de "meu amor" na frente de todos no palácio. – Então, Hagen ficou sério – Espero que ela seja correspondida, Siegfried. Hilda é uma pessoa...

– Sim, ela é correspondida. Muito correspondida e há algum tempo, também.

– Como assim?

Siegfried contou ao novo amigo toda a sua breve história com Hilda.

– Agora eu tenho uma prova do quanto você é bom. Desde os seus dezesseis anos você vem até Mizar, fica a metros da nossa princesa e nunca foi descoberto! E eu que pensei que a nossa guarda estivesse progredindo.

– E está, Hagen. É verdade. De três anos para cá, que foi quando você assumiu o seu posto, a disposição dos guardas é muito mais eficaz e correta.

– Mas ainda temos que melhorar. Se você puder me dar algumas opiniões eu serei muito grato, Siegfried.

– Claro, Hagen. Estou à disposição.

Hagen que estava olhando pela janela disse.

– Meu Deus! Arkorianos aqui!

Siegfried voltou-se para a janela e rapidamente reconheceu vários daqueles que até pouco tempo eram seus companheiros. Sem pensar, muito avisou.

– O rei César está na biblioteca vamos chama-lo.

* * *

– Hilda Polaris, me conte tudo!

Freya disse quando entraram no quarto dela.

Hilda suspirou ao sentar na cama, e disse:

– É uma história muito longa. Várias histórias muito longas.

A irmã deitou-se e apoiou a cabeça no colo de Hilda, que começou a contar a história dos pais. Quando terminou de contar, Freya estava tão surpresa quanto ela tinha ficado.

– Calma, deixa-me ver se entendi. – Freya disse, e sentou-se de frente para a irmã, e começou a falar – Papai, um dia, viu uma garota. E se apaixonou por ela. Mas nunca mais a viu.

– Certo.

– O melhor amigo dele estava prometido para uma garota que eles não sabiam quem era. Mas o amigo dele fugiu para se casar com uma arkoriana. Manchando a reputação da prometida que ele deixou aqui.

– Exatamente.

– Então, nosso pai, para melhorar a reputação da garota e para fazer que os boatos do amigo dele acabassem mais cedo, pediu essa garota que tinha sido trocada pela arkoriana em casamento. Depois que ele foi saber que se casaria justamente com aquela pela qual ele tinha se apaixonado, e que a vira apenas uma vez.

– Sim, você entendeu corretamente.

– Nossa. Acho que essa é realmente uma história de amor.

– Foi, até o nosso pai matar o nosso avô materno.

Hilda já tinha contado a Freya a história da morte dos pais de Siegfried.

– É. Eu não acho que o papai tenha agido errado, mas entendo a nossa mãe.

– Ela nunca perdoou o nosso pai. Acho que depois de esse episódio que ela ficou com raiva do mundo, e tornou-se aquela pessoa fria e um pouco ambiciosa que ela se revelou nos últimos anos.

– Isso, somado com a doença. Ela sabia que morreria cedo. Mas, a despeito de tudo, eu amo a nossa mãe.

– Eu também, lógico.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Freya voltou a perguntar.

– Acho que só falta você me esclarecer a sua relação com Siegfried Duhbe.

Hilda ficou vermelha e disse.

– Freya!

– Não, não... Hilda! Eu contei sobre o Hagen, e você vai me contar sobre o Siegfried. Ele era aquele menino que você disse que conheceu quando era pequena e que ele não era de Mizar, não, é!

– Sim. É ele. E eu o amo. E ele também me ama.

Freya interrompeu a irmã.

– Que lindo!

– Não é tão lindo assim, Freya. Existem muitos pontos a se considerar. Siegfried está prometido a uma arkoriana.

– Ora, isso não é problema! O pai dele não estava prometido a uma mizariano e mesmo assim se casou com uma arkoriana? Ele pode muito bem fazer o contrário!

– Freya, estou falando sério!

A irmã mais nova deu de ombros, e a mais velha continuou.

– E também, não sabemos qual a vai ser a reação de Alberich.

Freya que estava na janela, disse meio assustada.

– Acho que isso nós já vamos descobrir. Eu acho que são arkorianos que estão vindo pra cá.

– O quê?

– Venha aqui ver.

Hilda viu um grupo de mais ou menos vinte pessoas se dirigindo em seus cavalos muito velozes para o palácio. Era possível perceber que os dois membros do meio eram de certa forma protegidos pelos demais.

A herdeira do trono de Mizar, disse para Freya.

– Vamos, não podemos ficar aqui paradas.

E as irmãs foram para ao encontro do pai. Encontraram-no na sala de jantar. Ele já sabia do que estava acontecendo, e dirigiu-se para a sacada. Junto com ele foram as duas princesas, Siegfried, Hagen e mais alguns guardas reais.

* * *

Instantes depois, os arkorianos paravam a frente do palácio real de Mizar.

– Tinha certeza de que o traidor estaria aqui. Você não nega que tem sangue mizariano nas veias, Siegfried.

Alberich se dirigia ao primo. Ou melhor, àquele que ele pensava ser seu primo.

Siegfried estava à frente de Hilda, como que para protegê-la, Hagen fazia o mesmo com Freya. E o rei César, estava entre eles. Foi ele quem disse.

– Boa tarde, para o senhor também, Alberich Megrez, rei de Arkor. Perdôo o seu deslize de diplomacia por ser rei a pouco tempo. Porém, não admito que venha ao meu reino para ofender um mizariano.

A voz do monarca estava calma, o que desconcertou o jovem rei de Arkor.

Hilda arriscou olhar para Siegfried, para tentar entender o que ele estaria sentindo. Porém, o rosto do guerreiro estava inexpressivo. A atenção dele estava toda na mulher que estava ao lado de Alberich.

"_Que seria ela?" _Hilda se perguntou.

Alberich voltou a falar.

– Certo. Foi um pequeno deslize de minha parte, César Polaris, rei de Mizar. – E olhando pra Siegfried continuou – Acho que não conhecem ainda a rainha de Arkor, Lorina Megrez.

"_Então era por isso!" _Hilda pensou._ "A prometida de Siegfried tinha se casado com Alberich!"_

– É um prazer conhecê-la, rainha Lorina. – César Polaris foi cortês ao cumprimentá-la. No entanto, um pouco da cortesia se perdeu quando ele voltou a falar com Alberich. – Creio que não veio até aqui para nos mostrar a sua esposa.

– Não. Vim aqui para comunicar oficialmente que o reino de Arkor declarará guerra ao reino de Mizar.

– Por qual motivo? – César Polaris continuava calmo, e Hilda desconfiou se ele já não esperava por aquela situação.

Alberich titubeou ao responder, não imaginara que o rei de Mizar se interessaria em saber o motivo que o levara a declarar guerra. Entretanto, se recuperou rápido e respondeu.

– Pelo fato de que vocês tiveram um espião em Arkor.

Ele não citou nomes, mas todos intuíram se tratar de Siegfried, que abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu quando o rei César lhe fez um gesto discreto.

– Certo. Quando será a guerra?

– Quinze dias.

– Perfeito.

Com um quase imperceptível assentimento, que estava longe das regras de diplomacia, Alberich retornou para Arkor com a sua rainha e os seus guerreiros.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A: **Agradeço a todos os reviews!_

_E espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo._

_Abraços!_

**Nina Neviani**


	9. A Guerra se aproxima

**OS MEDALHÕES DE ZETA**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo IX – A Guerra se aproxima**

– Uma guerra.

A princesa mais velha disse. Estavam reunidos na biblioteca do palácio de Mizar, o rei, as duas princesas, o chefe da Guarda Real e Siegfried.

César Polaris, que estava pensativo até aquele momento, disse:

– Sim, uma guerra. Entretanto, não vamos nos preocupar com a guerra hoje.

– Como, papai? – Hilda perguntou.

– Isso mesmo, minha querida. Por hoje vamos esquecer esse assunto. A guerra acontecerá em duas semanas, teremos muito tempo para nos preocuparmos, e começaremos amanhã. – Hilda novamente ia falar algo, mas o rei repetiu – Amanhã.

– Certo, papai.

– Aproveitem esse belo dia. Pois, logo teremos muito trabalho.

* * *

Freya estava nos jardins do palácio de Mizar, perto da floresta. A princesa estava distraída e assustou-se ao ouvir o chefe da Guarda Real dizer:

– A guerra é iminente, princesa. É perigoso a princesa andar desacompanhada, ainda que em Mizar.

– Tem razão, Hagen. Foi um descuido meu.

O Chefe da Guarda Real notou a voz embargada da princesa mais jovem.

– Desculpe-me se vou parecer intrometido, mas esteve chorando, princesa?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e então, disse.

– Eu tenho medo.

– Da guerra?

– Sim. E de perder meu pai, de perder você...

– Posso ocupar o posto mais importante da guarda mizariana atualmente, princesa Freya, mas não sou insubstituível.

– Não falo do Chefe da Guarda Real, falo de Hagen Merak. – Os olhos da princesa voltaram a se encher de lágrimas. – Eu não suportaria perdê-lo, Hagen.

Eles se abraçaram.

– É o meu dever, Freya. Devo proteger Mizar, devo proteger você...

– Se eu não fosse a princesa, ainda assim você me protegeria?

– Se você não fosse princesa de Mizar, eu já teria me atrevido a dizer o que sinto há muito tempo.

– O que você sente, Hagen?

– Eu a amo, Freya.

– Eu também o amo, Hagen. E quero que me prometa uma coisa.

– Se estiver ao meu alcance, prometo tudo o que você quiser.

– Prometa-me que vai voltar vivo dessa guerra.

– Freya...

– Por favor, Hagen. Só assim eu conseguirei agüentar esses dias que antecedem a guerra, e a própria guerra.

– Mesmo sabendo que não temos o poder de mudar o nosso destino, eu prometo fazer o possível para voltar vivo. Para você.

E trocaram o primeiro beijo

* * *

Em uma das inúmeras salas do palácio mizariano, a outra princesa de Mizar conversava com Siegfried.

– Eu ainda não acredito. Tanto que o meu pai pregou uma paz entre mizarianos e arkorianos... não é justo que seja no reinado dele que aconteça a primeira guerra entre Mizar e Arkor.

– A culpa não foi dele. Alberich é um tolo, essa guerra pode desgraçar os dois reinos. Cada vez que penso nisso fico mais revoltado. Os mizarianos e arkorianos nunca guerrearam e quem provocou a guerra não é de nenhum dos dois povos!

– Eu tenho muito medo.

– É normal que tenha medo, Hilda. Mas como o seu pai disse, não devemos pensar na guerra hoje.

– Sim, vocês têm razão.

Ficaram em silêncio e Siegfried se juntou a ela, que olhava as terras de Mizar, mas como se estivesse olhando muito além. Ele a abraçou.

– Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Hilda perguntou.

– Claro.

A princesa escolheu as palavras antes de dizer:

– O que você sentiu quando viu que a sua prometida agora é a rainha de Mizar?

Siegfried também pensou por um momento antes de responder:

– Alívio.

– Não sentiu ciúmes?

– Ciúmes? Não, não. Não me diga que _você_ sentiu ciúmes.

– Ela é bonita. E pelo que eu escutei meu pai dizendo, ela guerreia muito bem. E...

Ela deu de ombros. Siegfried a virou até que pudesse olhar nos olhos dela.

– Sim, ela é bonita e luta muitíssimo bem. Mas eu nunca senti nada por ela. Quando eu a conheci, já tinha sido encantado por uma linda e bondosa princesa. Eu amo você, Hilda, e ninguém mais.

– Perdoe-me, eu sou uma tola. Com tantas coisas mais importantes para me preocupar e eu agindo como uma boba.

– Eu gosto de saber que você se importa comigo, Hilda. Saber disso me deixa honrado. – Olhando para os jardins, ele disse – Tenho uma proposta para fazer.

– Sim?

– Eu a observei tantas vezes naquele jardim, entretanto jamais ousei imaginar que poderia estar ali junto com você.

– Está me convidando para um passeio, Siegfried Duhbe?

– Sim, porém dessa vez você ficará sabendo para onde vai.

Ela riu.

– Fico mais tranqüila. Vamos?

– Vamos.

* * *

_No dia seguinte..._

Na sala de jantar do palácio, o silêncio era absoluto. Estavam à mesa, o rei, as princesas, Siegfried, e, por convite do monarca, Hagen. Antes do anoitecer do dia anterior, todos os mizarianos e arkorianos já sabiam da guerra. A maioria das pessoas estava apreensiva com o confronto.

César Polaris se levantou e os demais começaram a fazê-lo também, mas o rei os deteve com um gesto.

– Penso que temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocuparmos do que com regras de etiqueta desnecessárias. Quando terminarem a refeição, por favor dirijam-se à biblioteca, eu os espero lá.

_Minutos depois, na biblioteca..._

– Espero que tenham aproveitado bem o dia de ontem. – O rei disse aos quatro jovens. Hilda teve que conter o riso ao ver a irmã corar violentamente. Quando ela e Siegfried estavam passeando pelo jardim, tinham visto Freya e Hagen finalmente admitindo o que sentiam um pelo outro. _"Essa guerra, fez pelo menos uma coisa boa"_, pensou.

– Cada um de nós aqui terá a sua utilidade. – O rei continuou – Eu com a experiência, Hagen com o grande conhecimento sobre lutas e sobre Mizar, Siegfried com o entendimento excepcional sobre combates, Hilda com sua inteligência privilegiada e Freya com a sua simpatia e amabilidade.

A princesa mais jovem não gostou da parte que se referiu a ela no discurso.

– De que servem simpatia e amabilidade em uma guerra?

– Vejo que devido a sua ansiedade, indicarei as suas responsabilidades primeiro. – Indicando o mapa do reino que estava pendurado na parede, falou – Está vendo aquela área próxima à fronteira entre Mizar e Arkor?

– Sim.

– Quando a guerra começar, aquelas pessoas serão as primeiras a ser atingidas, e aquela é uma área residencial, há um número considerável de mulheres e crianças ali. Uma de nossas atribuições, como membros da Família Real de Mizar, é proteger os mizarianos. Assim, vamos trazes essas mulheres e crianças, e também os homens que não lutarão, para o palácio. Deixaremos alguns guardas lá, para nos avisar caso ocorra algo diferente. A sua tarefa, minha pequena Freya, é acomodar essas pessoas no palácio e cuidar para que elas estejam abrigadas da melhor maneira possível. Acho que ninguém executaria melhor essa tarefa do que aquela que todos amam no reino e que sempre sabe como ser gentil.

Ela corou, apenas um pouco dessa vez, devido ao elogio do pai e a excitação de ter uma tarefa para cumprir na guerra.

– Certo, papai. Eu devo acomodar as famílias apenas nos quartos livres na área oeste, que são os quartos livres, ou em todos?

– Temos vinte quartos nos palácio, desses, dezesseis estão desocupados. Fique à vontade para utilizar todos.

– Sim, se for preciso eu dividirei o quarto com Hilda e cederei o meu. Posso começar a cuidar dos preparativos?

– Claro.

– Com licença. – E saiu orgulhosa da sua responsabilidade.

– Hagen, você pode passar a responsabilidade de avisar esses moradores a alguns de seus guardas? – O rei perguntou.

– Sim, senhor.

– Obrigado. Antes me diga: de quanto tempo você precisa para conseguir as informações de quantos homens fazem parte da Guarda Real de Mizar e quantos homens em idade de lutar nós temos?

Para surpresa e orgulho do rei, ele disse prontamente.

– Não preciso de tempo, Alteza. Cento e cinco homens fazem parte da Guarda Real, e são oitocentos e vinte e um homens em idade para lutar, contando com os guardas.

– Contando comigo?

– Não. Sem contar com o senhor nem com Siegfried.

– Certo. Obrigado, Hagen. Por favor, volte aqui depois de passar as ordens para os guardas.

O rapaz concordou, pediu licença e deixou a biblioteca. O rei voltou-se para o outro homem presente na biblioteca.

– Siegfried, eu entendo e ficaria aliviado se você não lutasse. Sua mãe certamente não aprovaria, nem seu pai. Lembre-se que, se você lutar, vai lutar contra seu próprio povo. É certo que a luta Arkor contra Mizar já uma luta de um só povo, mas o seu caso é especial.

– Eu gostaria de propor uma solução. – Siegfried disse.

– À vontade, filho.

– Eu acho que não conseguiria lutar de verdade contra um arkoriano, ainda mais porque muitos dos guerreiros são meus amigos. Porém, eu sou o motivo, ao menos o motivo declarado, de essa guerra existir, por isso me vejo na obrigação de estar no campo de batalha. E estarei lá para me encarregar da única pessoa que eu desejo ferir.

– Já pensou se você deseja realmente carregar o fardo de matar o rei de Arkor?

– Não me sentirei culpado em matar o homem que matou um rei para tomar o trono.

– Você já matou alguém, filho?

– Não.

– Creia-me, não é tão simples como parece. Mas se essa é a sua decisão eu a aceito e a respeito.

– Obrigado, rei César.

Nesse momento, hagen voltou à biblioteca.

– As ordens já foram dadas, Alteza.

– Ótimo, Hagen. Hilda pegue os mapas de Mizar e das fronteiras e comece a analisá-los com Hagen e Siegfried. Enquanto isso, eu escreverei cartas para os governantes dos reinos mais próximos avisando sobre a guerra. Teoricamente, isso seria responsabilidade de Alberich, já que foi ele quem declarou a guerra, mas como ele me pareceu não muito atento às regras de diplomacia, não me custa fazê-lo.

Algum tempo depois, o monarca de Mizar se juntava aos jovens que analisavam os mapas e tentavam elaborar estratégias ofensivas e defensivas.

– É, meu jovens, vocês entrarão para a história. O destino de Mizar e Arkor passará pelas mãos de vocês.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Nota da autora: **_Capítulo curto e com um romancezinho básico antes da guerra. Eu, particularmente, não gosto de colocar cenas que não tenham pelo menos um dos personagens principais. Assim não era pra existir a cena do Hagen e da Freya. Relevem os errinhos, mas o capítulo foi escrito, (rapidamente) revisado e publicado em menos de meio dia._

_Ah, esse capítulo é especialmente dedicado a Harpia, Sah Rebelde, Amelia Ebherrardt e olhai.lirios._

_Até..._

**Nina Neviani**


	10. Orgulho

**OS MEDALHÕES DE ZETA**

_Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo X - Orgulho**

"_Meus jovens, vocês entrarão para a história. O destino de Mizar e Arkor passará pelas mãos de vocês."_

As palavras do rei fizeram com que Hilda, Siegfried e Hagen entendessem a dimensão que as suas ações teriam na Guerra.

César Polaris continuou a falar:

– Falta quatorze dias para o confronto que decidirá de vez o futuro de... Zeta.

Siegfried teve pela segunda vez naquele dia o mesmo pressentimento e resolveu compartilhá-lo.

– Quando a isso, rei César, eu tenho as minhas dúvidas.

– Como assim, filho?

– Eu não me surpreenderia se Alberich adiantasse essa guerra.

– De maneira desleal?

– Alberich já deu muitas provas do quanto é desleal.

– Sim, você tem razão. Em quantos dias você acha que ele poderia adiantar essa guerra?

– As tropas arkorianas não precisam de mais do que uma semana para se aprontarem.

O monarca mizariano pensou por um tempo e perguntou para Hagen:

– Nossas tropas têm condições de estarem prontas em menos de uma semana?

– Sim, Alteza.

– Perfeito. Hilda, quais são as suas sábias sugestões?

A princesa sorriu e disse, mostrando o mapa.

– Supondo que a Guerra seja na fronteira...

– Faremos o possível para que ela seja lá.

– E como as casas próximas ao local estão desocupadas, nós poderíamos utilizá-las como bases de apoio. Poderíamos colocar armas e escudos extras e algumas pessoas para cuidar dos feridos. Eu mesma poderia estar lá...

Hilda foi bruscamente interrompida pelo pai.

– Não. Você sabe das regras, Hilda.

– Mas eu não estaria na batalha...

– Ainda assim. Sua obrigação é dar ordens de batalha da segurança _do palácio_.

– Certo, papai.

– Continue com a sua estratégia, querida. Eu gostei muito da idéia das bases de apoio.

– Sobre as bases de apoio não há nada mais além do que eu já disse, só que se fôssemos realmente utilizá-las, seria interessante levar os suprimentos aos poucos para não levantar suspeitas caso tenha algum arkoriano vigiando a fronteira.

– Certo. Hagen o que você acha da sugestão da Hilda?

– Excelente, Alteza. Após a reunião, explicarei para alguns homens e mandarei os ferreiros produzirem armas e escudos a mais para deixarmos nas bases de apoio.

– Este assunto já foi decidido. Qual o próximo ponto, Hilda?

A princesa olhou para as suas anotações, entretanto não precisou lê-las para explicar o próximo assunto.

– Levando em conta que a única intenção de Siegfried é lutar com Alberich, acho que ele deve estar disponível para... para lutar. Ou seja, Siegfried não coordenaria nenhuma tropa. – Olhando para Siegfried ela acrescentou – Talvez você queira um pequeno grupo de escudeiros com você...

– Não será preciso. Esta batalha é entre mim e Alberich.

Hilda queria discordar, porém concordou com a escolha de Siegfried, e continuou.

– Está bem. Assim, eu pensei em dividir o exército em duas grandes tropas. Uma receberia ordens de Hagen e outra receberia ordens suas, papai.

– Eu acho que é melhor. Assim tanto eu como Hagen poderemos tomar decisões mais rapidamente.

– Exato. O próximo ponto é a posição dos arqueiros.

Passaram as horas seguintes elaborando a estratégia que seria adotada pelo exército mizariano. Quando, por fim, chegaram a um consenso, já era quase noite.

– Acho que temos uma boa estratégia. – César Polaris declarou.

Todos assentiram e Siegfried disse:

– Só uma coisa. Acho que demos atenção demais ao Alberich, entretanto a Lorina é, sem dúvida, a melhor guerreira do reino. Ela tem uma mira incrível.

Hilda sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes da admiração que Siegfried tinha pela rainha de Arkor.

– Bem lembrado, filho. – Disse o monarca, e dirigindo-se a Hagen, falou – Hagen, não esqueça de avisar os guerreiros sobre Lorina.

– Não esquecerei.

– Certo. Agora vamos jantar. Estamos há horas aqui dentro.

* * *

Depois do jantar, quando ia para os jardins, Siegfried sentiu o peso do olhar dos mizarianos. Sabia que era o motivo da Guerra, assim, era por causa dele que aquelas pessoas tiveram que deixar seus lares e passaram a morar no palácio. 

O guerreiro teve vontade de apressar o passo para sair do grande salão o mais rápido possível, porém lembrou-se que também era mizariano. Assim, continuou a andar normalmente.

Nos jardins, encontrou Hilda.

– É perigoso estar aqui fora a essa hora, princesa. Algum mestiço apaixonado pode não resistir e seqüestrá-la.

Ela riu e aceitou o abraço.

– O que eu mais queria era poder escapar desse pesadelo.

– Shhh. Tudo vai ficar bem. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida, elas desapareceram por completo quando eu tomei conhecimento da sua brilhante estratégia.

– Eu fui treinada a vida inteira para isso, entretanto nunca pensei que um dia colocaria todo o estudo em prática. Siegfried, você tem certeza que não quer um grupo de escudeiros com você?

– Absoluta.

Diante da convicção do guerreiro, Hilda desistiu de argumentar e mudou de assunto.

– A Lorina é tão boa guerreira, assim?

– Sim.

– Hum...

– Não me diga que ainda sente ciúmes?

– Não é bem isso. É que eu me sinto de certa forma... inútil. Ela é _rainha_ e vai estar lá no campo de batalha, lutando. E eu que sou _umas das princesas_ vou ficar trancafiada dentro do palácio!

– Hilda... Mizar e Arkor têm maneiras diferentes de encarar a guerra. Para os mizarianos, a guerra é uma atividade essencialmente masculina, mesmo porque, se comparado com Arkor, Mizar teve pouquíssimos conflitos. Já os arkorianos, vêem o combate, de maneira geral, como uma _situação_ mais aceitável e se orgulham de possuir uma natureza guerreira. Você é uma mizariana, e tem que agir da maneira que o seu povo aprova. Já Lorina é uma arkoriana e age como tal.

– Você tem razão. – Beijou-o levemente e completou – Tem toda a razão, poderoso guerreiro e agora sábio Siegfried. Vamos entrar?

* * *

Hilda logo percebeu que os mizarianos que estavam vivendo no palácio faziam questão de ser hostis com Siegfried. Estava em dúvida se diria algo ou não, quando escutou alguém dizer "_o mestiço maldito é a causa da Guerra_". Foi mais do que suficiente para ela se decidir. Quando chegou no alto da escada parou e olhando para os mizarianos que estavam sentados nos diversos sofás que agora estavam no grande salão, disse: 

– É dever da Família Real de Mizar proteger os mizarianos. É por esse motivo que os senhores estão aqui. Porém, alguns parecem esquecer que Siegfried Duhbe também é mizariano. – Hilda escutou Siegfried falar algo como "não precisa, Hilda", ela porém o ignorou e continuou – Se esquecem também que se não fosse pela coragem dele, neste momento eu poderia estar em poder de Alberich Megrez. Isso se ainda estivesse viva. Por isso, todos os mizarianos _devem_ respeitá-lo, no mínimo, como um igual. E aos que pensam que Siegfried é a causa da guerra, permitam-me desfazer esse grande equívoco. Uma guerra entre Mizar e Arkor fatalmente ocorreria. Levou alguns séculos para ocorrer, é verdade, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria ocorrendo. O culpado dessa guerra é, a princípio, o último rei de Zeta, que não soube escolher qual de seus filhos seria o seu sucessor. Shido de Mizar e Bado de Arkor também são culpados por essa guerra, afinal mesmo sendo irmãos não souberam conviver um com o outro. E por fim, e creio que esses são os maiores culpados, somos nós. Nós e nossos antepassados. E também os arkorianos e seus antepassados. Somos os maiores culpados porque não soubemos corrigir o erro de Mizar e de Arkor. Somos nós porque fomos mesquinhos e não admitimos que somos tão filhos de Zeta quanto os arkorianos, e o contrário também, é claro. Assim, acho que o que menos importa agora, no presente, é ficar remoendo o culpado da guerra. O que podemos fazer é rezar para que essa guerra acabe trazendo o menor sofrimento possível para ambos os lados. O menor sofrimento para Zeta.

– Faço minhas as palavras de Hilda. – o rei disse.

– Eu também. – Freya reforçou.

Só quando teve o apoio do pai e da irmã, Hilda se deu conta de como tinha sido ousada. Nunca nenhum membro da Família Real de Mizar tinha assumido uma posição tão a favor de Arkor. E saber que sua família a apoiava sem restrições a orgulhava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Esperou por mais algum tempo, quando teve a certeza de que nenhum mizariano iria se manifestar, a princesa desejou "boa-noite" a todos e foi para o seu quarto.

* * *

_Quatro dias depois..._

O dia previsto por Siegfried para a Guerra se aproximava. A movimentação no palácio de Mizar era cada dia maior, assim como também a aumentava a movimentação em todo o reino. O exército mizariano estava praticamente pronto, com a eficiência de Hagen todos já sabiam o que deveriam fazer e como deveriam fazê-lo. A ajuda de Siegfried também foi muito útil, ainda mais pelo fato de os mizarianos, depois do discurso de Hilda, passarem a respeitar o guerreiro. Alguns chegavam até a tratar Siegfried como um membro da família real.

Após o jantar, César Polaris chamou suas filhas, Hagen e Siegfried para acompanhá-los até a biblioteca. Quando já estavam acomodados, o rei começou:

– Eu não sei muitas coisas nessa vida. Contudo, uma das coisas que eu sei, provavelmente por ter vivido um, é reconhecer o amor puro e verdadeiro quando eu me deparo com ele.

O monarca ficou um tempo em silêncio até dizer:

– Eu queria muito que essa guerra não ocorresse. Não ao menos, agora. Queria que você, Hilda, e Siegfried vivessem o amor de vocês. Assim como queria que também você, Freya, e Hagen vivessem o amor de vocês. Entretanto, eu tenho fé e sei que vocês serão felizes. Muito felizes. A guerra leva muitas pessoas... O que eu quero dizer, meus jovens, é que vocês têm a minha benção para, quando essa Guerra acabar, viverem esse amor. Eu desejo que vocês se casem e sejam tão felizes como eu fui com Ana, e como Ian e Sarah também foram.

Freya interrompeu o pai e disse:

– Papai, porque toda essa conversa? O senhor fala como se...

– Como eu disse, minha querida. A guerra leva muitas pessoas.

O rei levantou a mão e silenciou os quatro que tinham começado a falar ao mesmo tempo.

– Encarem isso, como uma _precaução_ da minha parte. Tudo o que eu quero é que vocês sejam felizes. E Hagen e Siegfried, eu fico muito honrado por vocês, em breve, se juntarem a família. Siegfried, o grande guerreiro e filho do meu melhor amigo e de uma mulher exemplar. E Hagen, o também grande guerreiro, e fiel amigo, que já arriscou a vida por mim. Sejam felizes, meus jovens.

– Agora, minhas adoradas filhas, por favor podem me deixar ter uma conversa particular com os rapazes aqui presentes.

As princesas estranharam o pedido, mas se retiraram.

– Eu tenho... algo para vocês dois, por favor venham até aqui.

Hagen e Siegfried se olharam, e seguiram o rei, que afastou a grande tapeçaria com o brasão de Mizar. Havia uma espécie de cofre que continha duas urnas. O rei abriu as urnas e tirou uma armadura de cada urna. Uma armadura tinha em algumas partes diferentes tons de cinza, e em outras uma cor avermelhada. O rei apontou para ela e disse:

– Essa é armadura é chamada de Beta.

A outra armadura era mais escura do que a armadura Beta, porém era tão linda quanto. Em alguns pontos a armadura tinha tons de azul.

– Essa armadura é chamada de Alfa. As duas armaduras deveriam ser usadas pelos príncipes nas guerras que Mizar, eventualmente participasse. Cada uma delas foi usada uma vez há algum tempo, e o resultado foi vitorioso. A cada novo rei que é coroado, as armaduras são sigilosamente reformadas para que elas não se tornem obsoletas. Porém a reforma é feita da maneira mais fiel possível, tanto que o desenho da armadura mudou muito pouco desde que elas foram criadas. Se eu tivesse filhos homens eles usariam essas armaduras. Assim, como considero vocês dois como meus filhos e como em breve vocês serão os príncipes de Mizar, não vejo porque não adiantar algumas coisa e entregar a você, Hagen, a armadura Beta e a você, Siegfried a armadura Alfa. Tenho certeza que vocês farão um bom uso delas.

– Eu não sei o que dizer. – O Chefe da Guarda Real estava surpreso com o presente.

– Eu muito menos. – Siegfried admitiu. – Só posso dizer: muito obrigado.

– Eu também sou imensamente grato, Alteza. É uma honra.

O rei César não teve tempo de responder, pois um guarda entrou apressado na biblioteca.

– Perdoe-me pela intromissão, Alteza. Mas o senhor disse que qualquer movimentação estranha deveria ser comunicada. Ao que parece os arkorianos estão se dirigindo para a fronteira.

Só quando terminou de falar, o guarda voltou a respirar.

– Vejo que está na hora de vocês usarem as armaduras.

Hagen antes de sair, perguntou:

– Alteza, o senhor não tem uma armadura?

– Tenho sim, filho. Não tem tanta tradição como a de vocês, mas é tão boa quanto.

* * *

Poucos minutos depois, o rei se despedia das duas filhas. Hilda segurava firmemente as lágrimas, Freya já tinha desistido da tarefa há algum tempo e deixava o pranto correr livremente. 

– Infelizmente, não posso ficar muito tempo aqui, minhas queridas. Só quero que saiba que eu as amo muito. Eu já amava muitíssimo a mãe de vocês, mas nos dias em que vocês vieram ao mundo, Ana me deu mais motivos ainda para amá-la. Quero que me prometam apenas uma coisa: Sejam felizes.

O rei logo se juntou a Hagen e Siegfried que estavam no grande salão. As tropas já aguardavam do lado de fora, sistematicamente posicionadas. Freya trocou um último abraço com Hagen e Hilda com Siegfried.

– Está com o seu medalhão? – Hilda perguntou enquanto segurava o seu próprio.

Siegfried o tirou de dentro da armadura o seu.

– Sempre estarei com ele.

Distraíram-se quando um menininho se aproximou deles e disse para Siegfried.

– Não se preocupe príncipe Siegfried, eu vou cuidar da princesa Hilda.

Siegfried se abaixou e falou:

– Qual é o seu nome?

– Ian.

Siegfried sorriu e disse.

– Você tem o nome de um grande guerreiro, Ian. Eu confio a princesa Hilda aos seus cuidados.

O pequeno Ian, sorriu orgulhoso e ficou do lado de Hilda.

Siegfried deu um rápido beijo em Hilda e foi para a batalha.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Nota da autora:**_ Prometo não enrolar mais e fazer com que o próximo capítulo seja finalmente o da Guerra. Não dava pra ser esse, porque como vocês viram ainda tinha assuntos que deviam ser acertados._

_Por favor, imaginem as armaduras dos rapazes como uma mistura entre as armaduras do Anime e das utilizadas na era medieval, porém menos protetoras do que essas.  
_

_Reviews me empolgam! Ainda mais agora que pelas minhas contas (não muito confiáveis) só faltam mais três capítulos. Vamos lá, pessoal, no capítulo passado senti falta dos comentários!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!!!_

_Beijos!_


End file.
